The Pawn on the Chessboard
by Four Leaved Clover
Summary: Forced into marrying her worst enemy and spying on him on behalf of the order, Hermione is caught up in a whirlwind of mystery, suspence, betrayal and love but she isn't just another pawn on the chessboard. COMPLETED! SEQUEL UP!
1. Marrying a DeathEater

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione swept her wildly curling brown hair over her shoulder, and bit her lip, staring intently at the sheets of paper before her through thin black, wire-rimmed glasses. She was leaning forward on the large desk, her elbows propped up on the table, and her hands cupping her face. She had a pencil stuck behind her ear.

The door opened, and she was broken out of her revelry. She caught sight of a short, plump woman with a red face and cropped black hair. Her face broke into a smile.

'Oh, Honey! Is it time for tea already? Time flies when you're busy,'

Honey, her secretary smiled dubiously at her. There were times when she thought that her mistress was a few inches off from crazy, with her mood swings and over-enthusiastic greetings.

'All year-round PMS,' she muttered to herself, and then nodded politely.

'Of course, Ms. Granger. It's five in the evening. I've brought you your tea. Oh, and the minister required your presence once you are done,'

Hermione's bright smile slipped a notch. 'Cornelius Fudge needs me? Whatever for?'

Honey pursed her lips.

'I'm sure he wouldn't tell me...it did seem urgent, though,'

'Oh. Thank you, Honey,'

Honey left the room muttering as she walked out. Hermione, however, was far to used to her irritable behavior to mind that. What she did mind however, was the fact that Fudge wanted to see her.

It was common knowledge that she was one of Fudge's least favorite employees. Probably the least favorite. Not only was she best friend to Harry Potter, who he despised ever since finding out that Harry had been right all along about Voldemort, but even though he had made every effort to keep her away from the ministry, her brilliance and a little help from Dumbledore had got her quite a good position as an enchanted jewelry designer. Hermione loved her job. She was fascinated by lockets and bracelets that had curses in them and adored fashioning jewelry that could hold magic. However, she avoided all her clients and colleagues as much as possible, only interacting with Honey and Lisa, her room-mate, who worked in the Department of Quidditch.

She sighed, and finishing her tea, stacked her paper up, and exited her room. She walked down three corridors to the Atrium and then took the elevator to Fudge's office. His door was a dull mahogany color. Hermione felt dread well up in her as she stood in front of it- he wasn't going to _fire_ her was he?

'Of course not. You haven't done anything,' she told herself firmly. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

'Come in,' came Fudge's mellow voice. When she entered and he saw who it was, however, a thin line appeared below his mouth and his voice was curtained with icy annoyance.

'Ms. Granger,' he said, swinging his chair around so that he was facing her.

'Uh...you called for me, minister?'

'Apparently. You see, Ms. Granger, we need a little help from you.'

Hermione stiffened in her seat. Fudge's voice told her that she wasn't going to like this.

'Now, as you know, the war against he-who-has-not-been-named has been going on for three years. Started in your fifth year at Hogwarts, I believe.'

'Y-yes, minister.'

'Well, all this time we have been able to keep a satisfactory watch on most Death-Eaters, since Potter was kind enough to disclose the identities of some of his captors...' he fell to muttering, and then resumed. 'Thus weakening You-know who, for with his Death eaters in Azkaban, his capabilities are limited- not that he is powerless, of course...but , you can see, he has some boundaries to his power. We have had trouble with the dementors, on their joining him, but we were able to extend a hand of friendship to the Giants who have kindly offered to protect Azkaban from internal and external intrusions.'

He paused for a minute. Hermione wondered why he was surmising all that had occurred in the last three years for her.

'Well, until now we have felt You Know Who is greatly weakened and that showing himself in your fifth year was a great mistake. Well...I am afraid that it seems that he still has some faithful Death Eaters- new recruits, it seems, sons, grandsons and nephews of old Death eaters who serve him by night and mingle freely with us during the day. Leading a double-life. These new recruits might yet give him the power of victory- something, that you must realize, we do not want.'

Mentally, Hermione rolled her eyes. _Uh, Duh._

'Well, we have our suspicions as to who a majority of these new recruits are. Though, of course, we aren't sure. And that's where you come in.'

'me?'

'Yes you. You see, we need someone who can watch them most of the time, and stay with them. Of course, the best idea we felt, would be to have them married by the power of law.'

'Married?'

'Yes, of course. It's an ideal idea, suggested my Albus Dumbledore. We needed to a group of responsible, trusted woman, who would get legally married to these suspected new-recruits, and help us find out whether they were Death eaters or not.'

'What?' Hermione squeaked. She had never heard of such an absurd plan.

'You heard me. Albus and I made a list of the woman we would trust to handle such a job. Yours is first.'

'You mean I have to get- married- to a suspected Death eater?"

'You heard me,' Fudge said, again. 'Since your name is first, we are having you married to one of the most likely Death Eaters...it will be a massive responsibility.'

Hermione closed her eyes and willed herself not to vomit. 'Who?' she asked, her eyes still shut. The answer make them pop wide open.

'Draco Malfoy,'


	2. Telling Lisa

**CHAPTER 2**

'What!' Hermione gasped. 'Are you- have u gone crazy?'

'Ms. Granger I'd like to remind you that if you are fond of your job it would be wise to remain prudent,' Fudge said, warningly. 'I said you will marry Draco Malfoy.'

'But- but- I can't!'

'And why not, may I know?'

'Well, first of all, he would _never_ agree with it,' Hermione snapped, annoyed at Fudge's presumptions behavior.

Fudge chuckled softly increasing Hermione's ire.

'I'm glad that has been taken care of,' he smirked, 'You see, Albus and I chose the list of women we would be engaging so that they were all Muggle Borns. Tomorrow morning I am passing a law tha states that all pureblood men above 18 years of age have- and I repeat _have_ to get married to a muggle born witch so as not to cause affliction during the grave times with You Know Who. Full references to the law have been made and will be published in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.'

'But- but-,' Hermione whimpered, despertaly. 'What if I – choose not to!'

'Well, in that case I will simply take away your job. I'm laying the offer before you with chilling clarity, Ms. Granger take it or leave it.'

Hermione sighed.

'Oh well, I suppose I take it,' she said, in a low voice. 'yes, I'll take it. But-.'

'Oh, good,' Fudge said, looking pleased. 'Then I will explain the whole procedure to you. The law will come into act tomorrow and mention a deadline of three month. Your wedding will be held in one month. And do not worry about Draco- he will be persuaded.'

'I wasn't worrying about his fat ass,' Hermione mumbled.

'What was that, Ms. Granger?'

'Nothing, nothing.'

'Good. Well, once you are married to him, you will of course have to be very close to him. The only time you will be leaving him is when he comes to work. You will eat with him, go out with him, and of course- sleep with him.'

'WHAT!' Hermione screeched.

'_Silence, _Ms. Granger. Allow me to continue. If he ever complains about this closeness, then you may point out that you two are lawfully wedded and that you don't want his attentions to stray to any other woman. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded mutely, knowing it would be useless to disagree.

'Good. Now, Draco must not- I repeat, NOT have any suspicion that you are spying on him, lest he report to You Know Who. You must be very careful. I will be giving you a ring which will help you mentally communicate with me at any time. All of our chosen woman will have one.'

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a thin silver ring with a small diamond on it. It was a beautiful ring, but at the minute, Hermione wasn't in the mood to admire it's beauty.

'You see the diamond? Well, all you have to do is lightly press it and it will automatically form a communication between my mind and the wearers mine. The ring must _always_ be on your finger. A little demonstration- exit my office and activate the ring.'

Hermione got up and left the office, pressing her liops together to avoid screaming at Fudge. Once she shut the door, she leant against the wall and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Then she slipped the ring onto her finger, and lightly pressed the diamond.

Almost at once she felt her mind connect with Fudge's. Not in a way that enabled him to read her thoughts and her to read his, but as if there was a connection running through them, capable of being used to communicate at any possible time.

'_Good evening ms. Granger_,' Fudge's voice said silently in her brain.

She pondered how to reply. All at once she got it- she had to _think _an answer to Fudge.

'_Hello minister_,' she responded mentally.

'_Ah, I see you have understood how to communicate. All right, now walk back to your office and act as if nothing has happened. Please remember that Death eater recruits are in the ministry also.'_

'_I understand, minister.'_

'_Good. Walk back to your office, collect your things and leave. In the mean time I am going to give you other instructions. Your parenst will be told of your decision- do not worry about that. After you are married to Draco, you will meet wth me every day in my office when you come to work in the morning, and report to me the events of the previos day. Do you understand?'_

'_yes, minister.'_

'_Good. Collect your things and tell Honey to send Draco Malfoy to me. I must confront him. To disable this connection, just press the diamond in you ring again. Immediately our connection will be dislinked._

Anxious to get Fudge out of her mind, Hermione pressed the link and then walked back to her office.

'I can't believe it,' Hermione murmured to herself as she stacked her papers up and tucked them under her arm. She exited her office and used the elevator the exit the Ministry. 'In a month I have to marry Draco Malfoy.'

The thought struck her as impractical and fictional. She sighed as she walked down the pavement.

'probably a nice hot bath would do me good,' she thought to herself, hailing a cab that would take her home. After quickly giving the dirver instructions to her place, she leant back and tried to push the thought of her marriage away from her mind.

'Hey, Mione,' Lisa said, as Hermione walked into the two-bedroom flat that they shared. She sighed and put her bag on the couch.

'How was work?'

'Terrible, if you must know,' Hermione said, smoothening her hot brow with her cool hands and collapsing on the sofa.

'Why, what happened?' Lisa asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Oh, nothing much. I just drank coffee, made up some more drawings, had a chat with the minister, and decided to marry Draco Malfoy,' Hermione said, sarcastically.

Lisa grinned mischievously.

'That guy is a major hottie. He plays for the England Quidditch team, you know. He was my client for a while.'

'Nasty,' Hermione remarked. Lisa made a face.

'Yeah, he was a pain in the ass. No offence or anything. When did he propose?'

'He didn't,' Hermione said, wearily, and proceeded to explain the whole of Fudge's absurd plan. When she was done, Lisa's mouth was hanging open.

'A forced marriage!' she gasped. 'But that's not fair!'

'Tell me about it,' Hermione snapped.

'But- but they, can't, Mione! It's probably illegal! Apply to court!'

'I can't,' Hermione sighed, 'because Fudge heads the Wizengamot, and he was the one who told me that I had a choice between Malfoy and my job. What sort of choice is that?' she groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was getting a headache.

'Well, the wedding is in one month's time,' Lisa reasoned, 'there's time enough to find some way to stop it. Why don't you have a nice long soak in the tub and then hit the sheets.'

Hermione yawned.

'Yes, I think I'll do just that.'


	3. Meeting the Malfoys

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, when Hermione opened her eyes, it took her a moment to realize why she was feeling so depressed. Then all of a sudden it hit her.

_I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy is one months time._

She groan ed loudly and pulled her pillow closer, repeating the words in her brain. Draco Malfoy...Draco Malfoy...

'Hermione, are you awake?'

Her eyes popped open as Lisa's voice floated through the locked door.

'Um...yeah,' she muttered, in a sleep-laden voice.

'Oh good. You have a visitor. Come on out.'

Groaning again, Hermione threw the covers off and checked the mirror. Her eyes were red, her hair a mess, and she was dressed in nothing but a white button up nightshirt, but she didn't care. She flung open the door-

To reveal a neatly dressed Fudge, bowler and all, rapping his knuckles together. Upon seeing her, he raised his eyebrows.

'Ah...Ms. Granger,' he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Um..yes...minister...can I help you?"

'Yes, indeed. Quickly get dressed and come with me...' his voice trailed off, and then, in answer to her questioning look- 'unless you want to meet your future mother-in-law dressed in a white nightshirt.'

All of a sudden, Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. After gasping a bit and choking in a lungful of air, she managed- 'We're going to see Narcissa Malfoy?'

'So it seems,' Fudge said, throwing her a dirty look.

Hermione quickly shut the door, and rushed to her wardrobe. She wasn't in any mood to impress her future mother-in-law, so she just threw on a pair of jeans, a blouse and bundled her hair into a net. When she came out, however, Fudge began to splutter in disgust.

'Ms. Granger! Please do not tell me you intent to visit the Malfoy Manor like this? For heaven's sake, girl, put on a suit! And do something with your hair!'

Flushing furiously, Hermione ducked into her room again, and this time dressed in a tan colored skirt with a jacket of the same color and a white shirt. She slipped her feet into a pair of pencil heels, hastily drew her eyes, and after muttering a charm to straighten her hair, tied it in an elegant knot at the back of her hair. When she went out, Fudge looked slightly appeased.

'Much better,' he said, 'Now, we are going to apparate to the manor. Please be on your best behavior- do remember that you are currently bearing a hugr responsibility.'

'yes minister.'

'Excellent. Come on.'

He caught hold of her arm and both of them quickly apparated to the Malfoy Manor. They found themselved standing on a large, well-kept lawn. In the distance, they could see a gravel driveway, and a large gray manor. Hermione shivered slightly when she saw it. It filled her with a sense of foreboding.

'the Malfoy Manor,' Fudge said, curtly, and then beagn walking briskly over the crisp grass. Hermione hastened to follow them. As the neared the manor, she could make out a stone table, four stone chairs, and tea set out for fourin the distant rose garden. A tall, blonde woman, with an upturned nose and sweet smile approached them. Her crisp, blue, high-waisted gown and sharp heels made Hermione thankful that she was dressed formally.

'Good morning, minister,' she said, politely, 'Ms. Granger,'

'Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy,' Fudge said, heartily shaking hands. Hermione noted that Draco's mother withdrew her well manicured hands away from fudge's rather quickly.

'Please do come to the rose garden,' she said, cordially. 'I had the house elves lay out some tea and crumpets.'

At the word house-elf, Hermione flinched. She followed Narcissa and Fudge down the gravel path to the stone table and sat down. The other to also took seats.

'Draco will be here in a minute,' narcissa said, in an apologetic tone. Hermione froze.

'What! Malfoy's gonna be here?'

Fudge frowned at her.

'Of course, Ms. Granger. What did you expect.'

Hermione blushed.

'I thought he would be- at- uh, work,' she said, quickly, and then smiled sweetly at Narcissa who smiled dubiously back.

'I'll just call him,' she said, after a minute of impatient waiting. Tilting her chair back, she called loudly, 'Draco! Come on down!'

'Wat!' a rude voice called from upstiras. Narcissa sighed.

'I'll just go bring him,' she said, softly and then left to find her son.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Fudge.

'You told him?'

'Uh..yes. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to take the news very well,' Fudge said, lowering his eyes. 'He threw a bit of a fit. Said that the new Law was just a feeble attempt to ruin his life, in fact,'

'Spoiled brat,' Hermione muttered, under her breath. Fortunately, Fudge didn't seem to here.

'Anyway, he doesn't seem to be suspicious for the real reason...yet... remember the key, Ms. Granger, Constant viligance, as Alastor says.'

'Of course,' Hermione said, dully. 'But is the marriage final? I mean, if Draco disagreed...'

'Unfortunately the future of your marriage is not in either of your hands,' Fudge said, coldly. 'It is mine. And it's final- you're getting married in four weeks time.'

Hermione sighed and brought a hand to her face. Thought whirled past her mind. Every single ray of hope that she had had vanished. She was getting married to Draco Malfoy.

_Hey, maybe this isn't so bad. We'll get married...so what? Maybe he's changed, and he's not mean anymore. Maybe-_

'What's the matter, Granger? Ashamed to show your ugly face?'

Hermione uttered a long-suffering sigh and lowered her hand. She raised her eyes and met malfoy's cold, icy gaze.

'Good morning Malfoy,' she said, dully.

Draco was leaning against one of the chairs, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He raised his eyebrows at Hermione's formal attire.

'What came here looking for a job?' he asked, cuttingly. To Hermione's surprise, Narcissa hardly did anything to inform Draco that he was being distinctly rude. Instead, she just pursed hr lips and looked sourly at Hermione.

'hello Draco,' Fudge said, warmly, as though he hand't heard any of the less-than-polite greetings between the to be groom and bride. 'Please, have a seat.'

'I prefer to stand thank you,' Draco said, icily. Fudge raised his eyebrows.

'Very well. I'm sure you know why you're here?'

'No, do tell me,' Draco said, with mock politeness. Fudge took him seriously.

'because in four weeks you are going to be getting married to Hermione Granger. I have explained the conditions, of course.'

'what if I refuse?' Malfoy asked, angrily. Mentally, Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Then you will be fired,' Fudge said, dryly. Draco's mouth snapped shut and he ogled Fudge with fury.

'We've been through this before, mr. Malfoy. This new law that I have passed today is to ensure that we will not remain weak during Voldemort's reign.'

Hermione tried despertale to read Draco's expression at that statement. However, his face remained a mask.

_Either he's really good at acting, or I'm marrying a jerk for no reason, _she thought, angrily.

'Draco sit down and eat a crumpet,' Narcissa said, suddenly, waving her hand towards the eatables on the table. Immediately, Draco's eyes filled with respect. He sat and obediatently bit into a crumpet. He shot a very dirty look at Hermione.

'hey, don't think I'm raving with delight over this arrangement,' Hermione warned, 'I'm just doing it because I believe what Voldemort is doing is very wrong and that if the minister thinks that this will help then it's my duty to do it.'

This tactful statement made Fudge glow with warm approval towards her and Draco flinch at the name Voldemort. Narcissa's expression, however, remained passive.

After a little small talk ( where do you work in the minitry, Hermione?) Fudge rose.

'I think it's time we departed,' he said, civilly. 'However, before I leave...there is, I am afraid, one last formality...'

he reached in his pocket and pulled out two gold rings with diamonds...one he handed to Hermione and one to Draco.

'We have to exchange rings!' Hermione gasped. Draco sneered.

'of course, Granger. What did you expect?'

Hermione threw him a a look of utter loathing which he fully returned. Fudge cleared his throat impatiently.

'Yes, you will have to exchange rings,,' he said, curtly. Narcissa watched silently from nearby.

Hermione sighed, and looked expectantly at Draco.

'What?' he asked, roughly.

'Hold out your hand,' she said, impatiently.

He held it out with a sullen expression, and screwing her face up, Hermione slipped the ring onto his finger. She opened her eyes, and stared at the ring on his finger- it filled her with a sense of deep regret.

'Uh...Draco...if you please,' Fudge said, staring pointedly at Draco.

Hermione sighed and held out her ahdn. With surprising gentleness, Draco slipped the ring onto her finger. He looked slightly sick.

'Well, now that we're done with that,' Fudge said, warmly. 'Ms. Granger, you will be coming with me to the Ministry so that you may get to work in your department. This evening, you two shall be dining together, so as to get to know each other,'

Hermione nodded numbly. _I've just gotten engaged to Draco Malfoy._

"well, If we're done with that,' Fudge said, 'come along, ms. Garnger. Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy...Draco.'

'Good morning minister,' Narcissa said, coldly.


	4. The NotSoRomantic Date

That evening, before going to meet Draco, Hermione found herself contemplating on what to wear.

'Too dressy...too formal...to revealing...' she muttered, as she sifted through her closet. Finally, she chose on a dark pink v-neck dress that clung to her hips and waist. She quickly slipped into it, and after a quick touch of eye-shadow, eye-liner and lip gloss, she used a charm to straighten her hair, and clipped it up in a knot high at the back of her head, with a few strands hanging down. Then, she grabbed a matching pink silk handbag, slipped into a pair of heels, and apparated to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet Draco.

She found Draco waiting for her by the door. He was dressed in a black suit that made him seem even paler. His blonde hair was neatly oiled and combed back. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust...she couldn't understand what Draco liked so much about oiled hair.

'Hello,' she said crisply, walking up to him. In return, he just nodded his head. They walked into the building and took the elevator to the top floor. It was a revolving restaurant that overlooked the beach and the sea. Draco had booked a table for two next to the glass, so that when Hermione sat down she had a clear view of the dark waves, and glimmering lights of ships far into sea.

At that minute, a waiter in a white jacket walked up to them.

'May I help you?' he asked, politely, in a voice highly accented with French.

'Fillet mignon, please,' Draco said, curtly. 'And a bottle of champagne,'

It was obvious that Draco visited the Restaurant regularly, for the waiter said, 'Ah, the usual, Mr. Malfoy. And for this _charming_ young woman?'

It was evident that the waiter thought that Hermione was Draco's date. Both of them colored, and Hermione quickly said, 'I'd like a grilled chicken dish, please. And a bottle of wine.'

'Of course,' the waiter said, smoothly. 'I shall be back in a moment.'

He glided away with their order.

Hermione settled back in her chair, and felt an intense gaze on her. She turned and saw that Draco's icy gaze was fixed on her.

'What?" she asked, irritably.

'Nothing,' he replied, coldly, but refused to take his gaze of her. She began to feel flustered.

'Quite staring at me,' she said, abruptly.

Malfoy smirked. It had been three not-so-long years since she had seen his infamous smirk and Hermione suddenly welt very weary realizing that she was going to get a liberal dose of it for the rest of her life.

'Okay, tell me something, _Malfoy,'_ she spat, "if you're so against this whole absurd plan of Fudge's, why didn't you agree with him?'

'Because I don't want to get sacked,' Draco snapped. 'I happen to enjoy my job very much.'

'What do you do?' Hermione asked, curiously.

'Part of the Quidditch Department. Help in organizing the games. And it's an awesome job, if you leave out the part of seeing Potters face on almost every poster,'

Hermione suppressed a smile. It gave her a lot of satisfaction to know that Malfoy had to work with people who were constantly yin awe of Harry, who had joined England's team as Seeker last year.

'So what's it like to know that all your colleagues think very highly of Harry?" she asked, spitefully.

'They don't think very highly of Potter,' Draco said, lying through his teeth. 'They just...happen to feel...that...he is an above average Quidditch player...'

'Ah,' Hermione said, detecting a lie and making sure that Draco knew about it. 'That's all is it. I'm so sure,'

Draco looked annoyed. He poured out a glass of water for himself and took a long swig.

'So anyway,' he said, 'what do you do in the ministry?'

'I fashion enchanted jewelry,' Hermione said coldly.

'Oh,' Draco remarked, looking uninterested. 'Fascinating.'

At that minute, the waiter arrived with the food.

'So, what are you doing to try and get out of this stupid marriage?' Hermione asked, sipping her drink.

Draco looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

'Nothing.'

'Nothing!' she gasped.

'What is there to do? Nothing. So that's what I'm doing. Nothing.'

'As in, Nothing?" she asked, dubiously.

'Nothing.'

'Is something wrong sir?" the waiter asked, coming up.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled for the first time.

'Nothing.' They said, together.


	5. Protect Who?

'_Hermione!'_

Hermione looked up, startled, as two burly figures dashed into her room, slamming the door so hard it practically leapt off its hinges.

'Harry! Ron! What the fuck are you doing here?' she demanded, shuffling her papers, as the two leaned against the desk, trying to catch their breath.

Ron drew a sharp intake of breath.

'WE'RE HERE COZ YOU'RE BLOODY MARRYING MALFOY AND YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU TWO EVEN HAD ANYTHING GOING ON OR THAT HE PROPOSED TO YOU AND WELL IT'S LIKE, C'MON MIONE YOU KNOW HE'S A CRAPPY PLAYER HE'LL DIVORCE YOU IN TWO DAYS ANYWAY AND-.'

He suddenly fell into silence, but continued to gape and mime swear words, swinging his arms around wildly. Hermione pocketed her wand, having placed a Silencing Charm on him.

'Right. Now _listen_ you two! And Ron, please stop acting like a windmill you're going to knock my notes over. I don't want to marry Malfoy you prats! It's Fudge!'

'What about Fudge?' Harry asked, suspiciously.

'Voldemort.' Hermione said, succinctly. 'Fudge thinks he's recruiting new Death Eaters, and Malfoy s right up there on the suspect list. I'm getting married to him by law and am expected to spy on him.'

'S-spy on him!' Harry spluttered. 'But Hermione, that's dang dangerous!'

'I know,' Hermione said, wearily. 'But I have to if I want to keep my job, and- what was that you said, Ron?'

'maybe you should take the Silencing Charm off,' Harry suggested dryly.

Ah,' Hermione pulled her wand out and flicked it in Ron's direction

'I said-!' Ron sputtered, 'that I _know_ that Malfoy's a Death Eater!'

Hermione's heart leapt. _Ron has evidence that Malfoy's a death eater! I don't have to marry him after all!_

'How,' she asked, breathlessly.

'You've just got to look at his stupid slimy face,' Ron snarled.

Hermione sighed. She had been wrong to get her hopes up.

'I don't think you can tell Fudge that Ron,' she said, sadly. 'But how come you guys got here anyway?'

'To tell you the truth, I'm missing Quidditch practice,' Harry admitted. 'and Ron's bunking his Auror session. We better get going quickly. I'll peep in and see you in a bit, huh?'

'Fine,' Hermione sighed. 'Oh- and Harry?'

'Yep?'

'How did you know I was marrying Malfoy?'

'I called your place. Lisa told me.'

'And she didn't tell you why?'

'I hung up.'

'Aah. I thought so. Well, you guys better get going. See ya!'

After they had left, Hermione sighed and leaned back against her desk.

_She was confused. It was plain and simple. Though she knew she hated Malfoy, she had to admit, she had had fun with him yesterday. It had been nice, chatting with him. But she hated him, didn't she. Because of course-_

'Keep your mind on your work,' she told herself, sternly. 'You have a bracelet to design before lunch.'

'Hellloooo Mrs. Malfoy!' Lisa exclaimed, when she walked in. 'No, don't give me that look! We have so much to do before the wedding, and you're just lazing around giving everyone dirty glares.'

'What do you mean so much to do?' Hermione grumbled. 'All I want to do is soak in a nice...long...bath...'

'Not happening, Lisa said, cheerfully. 'We have to go buy outfits and accessories for the two receptions, and you're wedding gown, female!'

'What two receptions?" Hermione asked, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

'Oh, I got an owl from Fudge today. The first one you meet him friend's and relatives. It's in two days. A couple of days after that he meet yours. Why- what's' the matter!'

Since Hermione had frozen at the doorway, one arm extended to the doorknob of her room.

'He's meeting my _parents?'_ she asked, incredulously.

'Course.'

'Shit Lisa! I haven't told them!'

'Easily solved,' Lisa chirped. 'Owl them tonight. And get changed- we're going shopping!'

That night, Mione observed all the purchases on her bed. They had bought two dresses- the first was pale green, and strapless. It had a low neckline, and a v-shaped waistline that dipped low. The skirts were full and yet slim. To match with it, they had bought a chunky silver necklace set with green stones, and thick silver bracelets, along with a pair of black stilettos. The second dress was crystal white, with frosty lace clipped on the edges. It was a halter style, with silk strings to tie, and had a square neckline. The skirt was slinky and sparkled with light lace. To match with it, they had bought an exquisite string of diamonds for Hermione's neck, diamond bracelets, and a tiara made of silver and studded with diamonds, something that Lisa proclaimed looked "simply exquisite" on Hermione's curls. They had also bought a truck load of make up, and Hermione had begun worrying about hitting a complete broke, but Lisa had reminded her that Fudge would be taking care of all expenses. After that, she had found a vindictive pleasure in splurging the minister's money.

What did worry her however, was how she was going to tell her parents. They would be meeting Malfoy for the first time in four days!'

She pulled a sheet of paper towards her and began writing.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione tore up the third sheet of paper she had started writing on. Why was it, that every time she started writing to her parents, she went on and on about how Malfoy wasn't that bad and that she had actually had fun with him on their "date." Was it because she felt guilty, marrying Malfoy, or because she wanted to protect him.

_Why the hell would I want to protect him?_

'Why the hell would I want to protect him?' she repeated aloud, trying to reassure herself.

'Protect who?' A voice asked from the doorway.

Hermione spun around.

Standing at the doorway was Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chris Robinson

'Protect who?' Draco repeated.

'Protect no one,' Hermione snapped back. 'What are you doing here?'

A slightly hurt look came into Draco's eyes. Hermione instantly regretted her words.

'I- uh- just meant that-.'

'Never mind,' Draco said, coldly. 'I came by to ask if you knew about the reception.'

'Yes I do.'

'You're meeting my family in two days. And I have a wise word to put in there.'

'What?' Hermione asked, aggressively.

'I've told them all you're a pureblood. My mother is the only one who knows the truth. The rest think that you're just like them.'

'J- just like them!' Hermione sputtered, furiously. 'What the fuck! Do I act prudish and formal all the time. Am I mean and nasty to half blood and Muggleborns? Do I suck up to all other purebloods.'

'You don't,' Malfoy said, curtly. 'No wonder you're such a dismal thing.'

Hermione glared at him.

'Why did you tell them that I was like you?'

'Because,' Malfoy said deliberately, sighing. 'I know more than one of them would kill you without hesitation if they found out who you really were.'

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. _That changes things. _

'My uncle Augustus, for one,' Draco said, clearly enjoying himself. 'Would gladly murder you. Aunt Elithine. Uncle Geoffrey. Cousin Millicent.' He began counting them off on his fingers.

'Fine!' Hermione said, hastily. 'I'll do my best to appear like Pureblood slime.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't remark. Instead, he wandered casually around the room, looking at pictures and notes that Hermione had made. He stopped at one picture, and picked it up.

It was a picture of Hermione, standing in the arms of a tall, tanned man with light brown hair, and cunning blue eyes. Both were smiling.

'Whose this?" he asked.

Hermione turned. When she saw the picture, she stiffened.

'My ex-boyfriend,' Hermione replied, coldly. 'Chris Robinson. Now get out of my room.'

'Why ex?' Draco asked, probing further into a matter Hermione had sworn to forget.

Before she knew it she was shouting.

'Why do you care? Why do you come walking into my room and asking all sorts of questions I have no inclination to answer? Get the fuck out of my room!'

Draco looked extremely surprised by her outburst, but stood his ground. Before she knew it, Hermione was picking up a china doll that was on her bed. She threw it at him, and it hit his shoulder and shattered all over the floor. Seeing her looking around for something else to throw, Draco quickly made his exit, rubbing his shoulder and wincing.

Lisa stared in surprise as Draco came walking out of Hermione's room, looking pretty bugged. She had been lounging on the sofa, nibbling nougat when he came striding out.

'What happened?' she asked, concerned.

'What _happened_!' Draco yelled. 'she started shouting and yelling at me for no reason that's what happened!'

'She wouldn't have shouted for absolutely no reason,' Lisa said, reasonably.

'She did. There was this picture of her and her ex in the room, I asked her about it, and she flips.'

Lisa went very white.

'Chris!' she hissed. 'Malfoy, get out!'

'Huh?'

'You are such a damn idiot. Get out! I have to go talk with Mione!'

she bundled a rather surprised Draco out of the front door, and slammed it after him, leaving him looking puzzled in the corridor. He shrugged.

'Girls,' he muttered, 'They're all the same.'

Lisa quickly rushed into Hermione's room. At first, she could see nothing, since the room was so dark. When her eyes adjusted, however, she could make out a dark figure lying on the bed, and sobbing.

'Mione,' she muttered.

Striding across the room, she reached the bed and sat down. After allowing Hermione to sob for a bit, she reached out and touched her shoulder.

'Mione?" she asked, softly.

No response.

'Mione,' she said, slightly more louder.

This time, Hermione turned her tear- streaked face towards her.

'Lisa,' she whispered.

Lisa pulled her into a hug, and then turned her to face her.

'Lisa,' Hermione said, again, "Malfoy- he said-.'

'Yes, I know what he said,' Lisa said, in a soothing voice. "just forget it, Mione. He isn't worth it.'

'It's not that!' Hermione said, bursting into sobs again. 'It's just that-.'

'Just what?' Lisa asked, gently.

'I told him a loved him!' Hermione sobbed, burying her face on Lisa's shoulders. 'I told him I loved him and he- and he- .'

'I know,' Lisa said, softly. 'Shh. You're tired, sweety. Lie down and I'll get you some coffee. It's over, see? There's nothing to cry about.'

She got up, and made Hermione lie down. After pulling the comforter up to her chin, Lisa went to the kitchen to make coffee. When she came back, however, Hermione was fast asleep. She checked the clock- it was eight at night. Sighing, she put the coffee on the bedside table, and left to her own room.

_The water was calm, and the yacht rode the waves smoothly. _

_Hermione smiled. Everything was lovely. She turned to the tall brown-haired man standing next to her, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders._

'_It's lovely,' she whispered. _

'_I'm glad you like it,' Chris replied, smiling down at her. For some reason, she noticed that his smile wasn't very warm. She pushed that unpleasant thought away._

'_Why don't we have a drink?" she suggested._

'_Sure,' Chris replied, sweetly. He took her to the bar and poured her a vodka, and handed it to her. Sipping it, Hermione felt so content. So happy. _

_Chris took her hand and guided her to two deckchairs. He sat down on one, and she reclined on the other. _

'_Chris,' she began, 'all this is just wonderful. I simply love it. You've done so much for me- I've got to know you so well in just two months. I- I think I love you.'_

_Chris looked up. He smiled at her. But he didn't say anything. At that time, Hermione didn't notice. She was too pumped- she had just said it- told Chris that she loved him!_

'_Well, Hermione,' Chris said, after a short pause. 'Come with me- I have something to show you.'_

_He said show, not tell,' Hermione told herself. So it can't be bad. She smiled again. She was just so happy!_

_Chris took her to the cabin. Sitting there, dressed in a hot pink bikini, was a tall, tanned girl, with platinum blond curls and a wide, unpleasant smile._

'_Hermione, this is Mina,' Chris said._

'_Um- hi,' Hermione said, awkwardly._

'_Hello,' Mina said, in a soft, lilting voice. 'So, at last we meet.'_

'_So it seems,' Hermione murmured, unsure of what to say. Then, to her shock, Chris walked up to Mina and put his arms around her. Hermione's jaw dropped._

_What's going on here? She wondered._

'_What's going on here,' she demanded._

_Chris shrugged._

'_Sorry. It's over.'_

'_Wh-what do you mean?'_

'_I'm sorry Mione. It's just that Mina- she's so awesome, you know,' Chris said, earnestly. 'And I'm totally in love with her.'_

'_H-have you two been going out behind my back?' Hermione demanded._

_Chris looked at his feet, but Mina looked her right in the eye._

'_For about two months now,' she replied, calmly. 'Well, the yacht's just heading back to the dock. I'm sure you'd like to get off.'_

_With that, Mina and Chris left, walking into the nearby cabin, leaving Hermione standing as still as a statue. In a minute, she heard loud noises coming from the room. She couldn't take it anymore. Bursting into tears, she turned and stumbled away._

Hermione screamed and sat bolt upright in bed. A stiff, pounding silence followed her shriek. She looked around- she was in her room, and everything was dark. Malfoy had left ( thank god) and the china angel she had thrown at him was lying, shattered on the ground. Catching a faint whiff of coffee, she groped around, and found an ice-cold mug on her bedside table. She vaguely remembered that Lisa had promised her some. She gulped it down in two mouths and then lay back in bed.

Haunting memories swept over her again. She tried to push them out of her mind, but they kept returning. She had to admit it- she hated him with all her heart for what he did to her- but she was still in love with Chris Robinson.


	7. A Phone Call

'Mione?'

Hermione opened her eyes. Her room was still dark. No...she didn't want to get up....she wanted to....sleeeeeepppp....

With a groan, she turned over, and shut her eyes again. But then, she felt a hand on her cheek.

'Mione, wake up quickly. You have to go to work.'

'Hm...go away...' Hermione muttered.

'Mione, you're late. Fudge will fire you!'

Now, _that_ got her out of bed.

'What! Late! How late?' she sprang out of bed. She saw Lisa standing beside her, wearing a dressing gown, hands on her hips.

'Well, at least that got you up,' she said, rolling her eyes. 'Chill. You don't have work today.'

'Bitch,' Hermione muttered, sweeping hair off her face. 'Wait a minute...it's not the weekend.'

'No,' Lisa said, plopping down on her bed. 'But Fudge gave you the day off. You meet the Malfoy's tomorrow, remember?'

'M-Malfoy?'

Memories came rushing back. She was getting married to Malfoy, would meet his parents tomorrow, and- Chris...

Her head suddenly drooped, as she remembered. Lisa noticed.

'Hey, sweety,' she whispered, 'Chill. How about we go out for lunch, huh?'

Hermione looked up and smiled.

'Thanks, Lise,' she whispered, squeezing her friend's hand.'

By the time they came back, Hermione was in a much better mood. Till she remembered she was meeting the Malfoys tomorrow. Then the day pretty much went to the dogs.

She filled herself a hot bath, and stepped in. The water calmed down her tight muscles, and made her relax. She leaned her head back and sighed. Life seemed so difficult. She was getting married to Malfoy. He was right, she knew, his relatives would definitely kill her, given a chance. And Chris-

'Forget Chris,' she told herself, firmly. _But I can't. I can't forget him. I need to- I need to-_

'Talk to him!' she said, aloud, suddenly.

She immediately stepped out of the bath. Drying herself with a fluffy white towel, she slipped on her bathrobe, and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed a number- a number she knew by heart because of the numerous times she had called it.

The phone rang once...twice...thrice...Hermione's heart beat loudly. It had been months- three months since she had last spoken to him...since she had met _Mina._ Would he speak to her? Or would he just hang up?

'Hello?' her breath caught in her throat. It was so hard, hearing his voice after so long.

'Hello?' the voice asked again. 'Hello?'

Hermione grappled with her voice. Finally, she seemed to find it- when she spoke, however, it sounded choked and unnatural.

'H-hello?' she stammered.

There was a pause.

'Mione?' the voice sounded surprised.

Hearing him call her by her pet name was just too much. She broke into tears. She quickly wiped them.

'Shit...of, sorry, Chris. L-listen...I want to speak to you. C-can I come over to your place?'

'Tomorrow?' Chris asked, in his deep voice.

Hermione gulped.

'N-no. My reception is tomorrow. I want to speak to you today.'

'reception? Y-you're getting married?'

Fresh tears poured down her face. His voice sounded surprised and hurt- angry and bitter, for some reason. Hermione felt a pang of satisfaction. She hoped it would hurt hum, hurt him that she was getting married so soon after their break-up. And while she was so busy hoping things like this, she might as well hope that Mina would die a wretched death.

'yes,' she whispered. 'But I need to talk to you.'

'Well, you can come over now, if you want to,' Chris said, sounding eager.

'All right,' Mione whispered.

**AN- Lol, sorry this is so short. But I'm just too tired to write more. Review ppl, and I'll probably be more inspired.**

**Very grateful to the total darlings who reviewed...please do so more often!!**


	8. My Answer Is

**Next chapter!!**

**Hope you enjoy reading this!!**

**Oh yeah, and thanks to all the ppl who reviewed, I'm not mentioning you specially, but you know what it means to me!!**

CHAPTER 8

Hermione stared at the door.

It was a nice door.

A brown door, in fact

It had a small doorbell beside it.

She shook her head and tried to compose herself. It was no good staring at Chris's door and observing his doorbell. She had to _push_ the doorbell.

She lifted her arm. It felt like it was made of lead. She brought it right up to the doorbell and pushed.

She winced as it rang, shattering the silence that was hanging about the corridor.

_Something is wrong with me just now._

She heard footsteps coming towards the door.

_Did I drink too much coffee before coming?_

A hand fumbled with the lock inside.

_Wait a minute- I didn't drink any coffee before coming._

The door swung open. And Hermione stared right into the face of the man she had loved- still loved.

Chris stared at Hermione. She looked somewhat the same- the same creamy white, oval face, deep brown eyes, and curly brown hair that bounced around when she walked. The same smooth, pink lips and white even teeth. She was dressed in a long black skirt and a black spaghetti-top.

And yet, she looked different. Her face looked tenser, more worried. She had the look of a woman who had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

He felt his heart knot.

'Hermione!' he said, in a fake cheery voice. 'Hey, it's nice to see you again, gal!'

His voice sounded false even to his own ears! Hermione didn't seem to notice, though. She seemed to be struggling to speak.

'Hey, Chris,' she managed, finally. 'C-can I come in?'

'Sure,' he said, moving aside, and letting her walk in. she stumbled a bit, and he reached out to catch her. He ended up with his hands around her shoulders. She looked up, and he was startled to see her eyes filled with tears.

'What's the matter?' he asked, gently.

To his surprise, Hermione struggled, and pushed his hands away, gaining her balance.

'Don't touch me!' she said, fiercely.

He felt like she had stabbed him. He immediately put his hands behind his back, and looked up to find that she looked stricken.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

'That's okay,' he said, without realizing that he too was whispering. 'Why don't you come and sit down? Would you like something to drink?'

'No thanks,' Hermione shook her head. She followed Chris into the living room, and sat down upon a richly embroidered divan. Chris sat down opposite her.

A strange, awkward silence filled the room.

'So...uh...are you sure you don't want anything to drink?' Chris asked, again.

Hermione shook her head.

'Getting married, huh? Who's the lucky man?'

That was the last straw. The tears she had been holding back all this time came flooding out, and suddenly, Hermione was curled up with her head in her arms, on Chris's divan, sobbing her eyes out.

'Wh-what happened?' Chris stammered. 'Hermione? Are you all right?'

In response, Hermione lifted her tears stained face and glared fiercely at him.

'How could you do this!' she shrieked, jabbing a finger at him. 'How could you do this to me?'

'Hermione, I-.'

'You played with me! Used me! And the whole time, you were in love with that-that-.'

'Listen, Mione-doll, I-.'

'Don't you dare call me that, you bastard! Where's _Mina_ anyway! In your bed!'

'No,' Chris said, quietly. His voice sounded bitter. 'We broke up.'

Hermione, who was just about to start yelling something else, felt her jaw drop.

'B-broke up?'

'Yes, Mione. Darling, I'm sorry. She was just a bitch. I really never cared for her.'

Hermione glared at him.

'You let me tell you that I loved you. And then you "introduced" her to me.'

'She didn't love me,' Chris said, his voice filled with sadness. 'She just wanted- money. Dumped me for someone richer. Listen, Mione-doll-.'

'Don't call me that!'

'Why not?'

'Because- because that's what you called me when we were going out.'

Chris walked over to the divan, and sat down beside her.

'I never really loved Mina,' he said, softly, in her ear. 'Mione-doll...go out with me?'

Hermione stared at him. She saw his blue eyes staring back. Cunning, rather weak blue eyes, she realized suddenly.

She had thought that she loved him. He had given her everything she wanted, pampered her, bought her expensive presents. He had sweeped her off her feet, and taken her on romantic cruises, and moonlight dates, candle-light dinners, and everything else. He had whispered soft things in her ear, and flattered her, telling her that she was sexy and beautiful. He had taken her virginity, and she had willingly decided to give it to him.

And then he dumped her for someone more beautiful.

Did she really love him? How could she love someone who was so shallow? He had dumped her, broken her heart into a million pieces, and was now asking for her to come back, because Mina had gone?

She looked straight into his blue eyes, and opened her mouth to give her answer.


	9. Quite Funny, Actually

**I am back!!**

**U guys are so sweet, reviewing like that!!**

**However, I have removes sum reviews, so don't feel bad if urs was among them...**

**Anyway...**

**On to the next chapter, then!!**

CHAPTER 9

'No,' Hermione said, quietly.

Chris stared at her.

'What?'

He sounded like he couldn't believe it. Hermione felt a wave of disgust well up inside her.

'I said NO.' she said more firmly. 'You're a bastard Chris. First you flatter me, trick me into thinking I love you. Then you dump me. Now you expect me to take you back. I'm getting married for heaven's sake!'

'But...' Chris stammered. 'I- I thought that- that you would break it off, if I asked you again. I thought you- you loved me!'

'So did I,' Hermione informed him, coldly. 'But I didn't, thank god. You're weak, cunning and conceited. How the hell can I love you?'

She stood up, picked up her bag, and started walking towards the door. With her hand on the knob, she paused, and turned around. Chris was sitting on Divan, staring at her with a look of utmost shock on his face.

'Chris?" she said, quietly.

'What?'

'Give my best regards to Mina. And tell her if she ever wants to drop in on me and my husband, she's welcome. Notice the invitation doesn't include you.'

'But-but-.'

'But what?'

'Who the hell are you getting married to anyway?' he sounded confused and bewildered.

Hermione smiled smugly.

'Oh, let me see...what was his name again...oh, yes, Draco Malfoy. Do you know him?'

She smirked at the look on Chris's face and exited his apartment.

She was totally out of love.

When Hermione entered the apartment, she found Lisa talking frantically on the phone. The minute she saw her roommate walking the door, she breathed a sigh of relief and hung up.

'Where were you!' she cried. 'I've been freaking out! I thought you were kidnapped and molested or something!'

'I was at Chris's,' Hermione said, with a small smile on her face.

Lisa immediately sobered down.

'And-?'

Hermione grinned wildly.

'I am so not in love! I am so HAPPY!'

'Huh? What? You got me there...slow down!'

'Isn't it obvious?' Hermione demanded, ecstatically. 'I'm not on love with that prat. He's so mean and selfish. He actually asked me out again. And I-I-.' she stuttered to a halt.

Lisa looked horrified. 'Oh my god! You said yes?'

'I said I was marrying Draco Malfoy!!!'

Hermione started laughing again.

Lisa stared dumbly at her for two minutes, and then a smile spread across her face. She whooped.

'Woh, girl! Good going! You sure got him good!'

They were both dancing around and shrieking, Hermione in her black skirt, and Lisa in a white nightgown, when the ajar door swung open. None of them noticed the tall, pale blonde, who smiled at the two dancing girls from the doorway. He had heard the last bit of their conversation.

He actually found it funny.

'I'm going soft,' Draco muttered to himself.


	10. The Eleventh Hour

**It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!**

**I'm in a great mood 2day, so I thot I'd update....**

**So, here u go...**

CHAPTER 10

After about two minutes to whooping and screaming, Hermione noticed three things.

The first was that the door was wide open.

The second was that Draco Malfoy was standing at their doorway.

The third was that there was a great, big, giant, amazing, huge, smirk on his face.

She immediately stood bolt upright, and clapped her hands to her sides. Lisa noticed where her gaze and lingered, and followed suit.

Draco grinned even wider than before.

'A wonderful performance,' he said, dryly. 'Throw in a couple of chickens with their heads cut off, and you'll have quite a suiting ensemble.'

'What are you doing here?' Hermione asked, sharply.

'Oh, nothing much. Just stopped by to make sure you got everything clear about how to behave tomorrow. After all, I was certain your little meeting with hysteria this morning would erase it from your mind. I'm right, huh?'

Unfortunately, he was.

'Of course not.'

Draco coughed very meaningfully.

'Oh yes. Of course. Whatever you say. So...'

he let his voice trail off. Hermione fixed him with an annoyed gaze.

'Yes?'

'I'm glad that you find marrying me so funny. And that you used it so well in stumping your ex-boyfriend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a slightly hysterical Pansy in the car crying over my marrying a Granger.'

He lifted his hand in a salute, and turning, walked out of the door.

Hermione stared, her mouth wide.

'Well,' she said, finally.

'Hm,' Lisa agreed. She had a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

'What?' Hermione asked, turning to her.

Lisa turned her head.

'He. Is. So. Hot.'

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

'No he's not. Don't be disgusting. Woh, I'm sleepy. What's the time, Lise?'

'Oh my god, it's eleven!'' Lisa shrieked. 'Cmon, to bed with you. You need to be refreshed for tomorrow!'


	11. The first reception

**CHAPTER 11**

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her attire wad flawless. She was wearing the pale green gown, and a pair of pale green boots with silver lining to go with it. She had just had her hair done, and it was in volumes, bouncy curls, streaked with a copperish tinge, that went well with her dress. She had on plenty of mascara, her lips were reddened and her face and shoulders expertly powdered to a fine finish. She was wearing the chunky silver necklace at her throat, and thick silver bracelets at her wrists.

She sighed. Somehow, this was just not the way she had imagined her reception to be.

Lisa came bursting into the room at that moment, her arms full of flowers.

'You're looking gorgeous,' she said, admiringly. 'Wow, your hair looks good. Do you want flowers in you hair? Or do you think that'll look kinda weird. Yes it will,' she answered her own question. 'Oh, well. Here...Ill just arrange this with a ribbon and you can carry it.'

She taped the flowers together with an artistic hand, and handed Hermione a gorgeous nosegay of crimson roses and baby breath, tied with a white ribbon. Hermione sighed.

Lisa noticed the distraught look in her eyes, and sighed too. She put her arms around Hermione.

'Listen....don't worry,' she said, in a soothing voice. 'Just remember...I'll always be there for you.'

Hermione felt her eyes filling with tears. She hastily wiped them away.

'It's okay,' she said, thickly through tears. 'Is Fudge waiting outside?'

'Yeah.' Lisa nodded. 'With a gorgeous black Porsche. Well, come along them.'

Hermione followed her roommate out of the room. Lisa was dressed in a pale pink halter dress, with light foam at the neckline, and short sleeves. She was holding a pink sequined purse in one hand, and it flashed in the dim light coming from the candles lit in the room. The sun had set ages back, and it was almost nine PM.

Hermione followed Lisa out of the room. Fudge was sitting on their living room couch, wearing a smart gray suit, and tapping his foot. He looked slightly impatient.

'Oh, there you are Ms. Granger,' he said. His face broke out into a rather forced smile. 'You're looking wonderful. Why don't you come downstairs? My car is currently waiting outside.'

'Thank you, minister,' Hermione replied, demurely. She followed him outside to the curb, Lisa following her. She caught sight of a gleaming black Porsche parked under the lamplight.

Fudge held the door open for her while Hermione climbed into the car, carefully holding her dress. Lisa followed her, and then Fudge shut the door. He sat down in the front seat, and mentioned to the driver to take them to the Malfoy Manor. The driver smiled. He was a tall, thin and pale man, whose neck was criss-crossed with blue veins. He had cunning black eyes and dark red hair. He nodded.

The car pulled out of the driveway. Very soon, it was purring down the street, and Hermione found herself on the way to her fiancé's house.

She sighed, and leaned her hot head against the cool glass window of the car. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Getting married....

All too soon, she saw that they were pulling up the Malfoy drive. Lisa's fingers

brushed against hers in a comforting gesture, and then the car was coming to a stop, and Fudge was holding the door open for her. As he helped her out, he nodded his approval for the silver ring glinting on her finger, but didn't mention it. It would be too dangerous to do so in the Malfoy premises.

Hermione gracefully stepped out of the car, and Lisa followed. Looking out, she saw Malfoy, dressed in a black suit, with a blank expression on his face, standing next to the porch. Beside him stood Narcissa, garbed a in a white, spangled dress, that shone in the dim lamplight that illuminated the drive way. Her pale blonde hair was braided and pinned at the back of her head. She was flashing with jewelry, but it simply had an artistic effect on her slender frame- it did not appear gaudy on her.

She smiled at Hermione, but it didn't reach her eyes. The remained cold and aloof.

'Hello Hermione.' She said, in her sharp voice. She looked at Draco, who quickly inclined his head in acknowledgement.

'You're looking beautiful,' he said, in a voice that suggested he had learned up his lines before coming and spitting them out in front of her. He looked inquiringly at Lisa.

'This is my roommate, Lisa,' Hermione explained, with a docile expression. She didn't like the calculating look that Narcissa was giving her. 'The minister said it would be OK to bring her along. We're very close.'

"Absolutely."

Narcissa smiled again.

'We decided not to have an indoors reception,' she explained. 'I thought we might have a small gathering in the lawn.' She swept her hands towards the brightly lit lawn, which had small round tables parked all over it. There was a raised platform in the centre, softly lit by yellow light, and draped with a white carpet. On it were two chairs, and in between them a small table with a bouquet of flowers.

Hermione drew her breath in. It was beautiful. She suddenly noticed Malfoy clearing his throat very loudly. he was holding his hand out to her. Blushing, she quickly took it, but not before noticing that Narcissa had fixed a cold gaze on her and was watching carefully. Fudge cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

'If we may proceed,' he began, pompously, before guiding Malfoy and Hermione to the raised platform. Both of them took their seats. A chair was brought for Lisa, who sat down on Hermione's side. The small crowd of people who were milling around the tables stopped their activities, and scrutinized Hermione with uncomfortable thoroughness.

'Those are my relatives,' Draco whispered. 'Mind how you behave. Half of them haven't even arrived yet.

Hermione nodded slightly, to show she had heard. She quickly fixed an arrogant smile on her face, and assumed a haughty expression. She held her bouquet with a disdainful air. Draco sneaked a peak at her, and smirked his approval. Lisa suppressed a giggle.

Hermione saw some of the guests nodding. Then, she noticed a short, plump, dark woman, with beady gray eyes and braided black hair climbing up onto the platform. She was dressed in a black gown, and had a distinctly cunning smile on her face. Draco shifted slightly by her side.

AS the woman stood in front of them, he gave a weak smile.

'Oh...Mya...this is my Aunt Elina.' He said, in a fake-charming voice. Hermione almost started. He had called her Mya. The name sounded oddly sweet on his lips.

'Charmed,' Elina said, in a high pitched voice. 'Simple charmed, Ms-.'

'Gr-.' Hermione started.

'Gregor,' Draco quickly cut in.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. Then she realized.

_Stupid me. Stupid me._

Of course the Malfoy's would know about the name Granger. They weren't stupid, after all.

'Yes. Hermione Gregor,' she said, smiling snootily.

'Hermione...' Elina frowned, thinking hard. 'Charming name. In fact, I almost feel as if...'

Her voice trailed off. Hermione looked uncomfortable. Draco quickly interrupted.

'Well I think Mya is a _much_ cuter name,' he said, hastily. 'No one ever calls her Hermione. In fact, I'm inclined to believe her real name is Mya!'

Hermione laughed, affectionately, her heart beating fast.

_Let her fall for it. Let her fall for it._

''Very silly of you. Mya isn't even a proper name.' she said, in a light voice.

Draco nodded. Then he did something that surprised her more than anything else.

He slipped his hand behind her neck, pulled her to him, and kissed her.


	12. The Kiss

**CHAPTER 12**

Fireworks went off in Hermione's head. Her eyes were tightly shut, but she could feel her eyeballs spinning round and round, red and yellow sparks going off in her mind.

_Amazing._

She couldn't understand- she had kissed Chris so many times and his kisses were-well, bland. She had never _felt_ anything. This was jut so different! It wasn't her first kiss...but it was definitely the best one she had ever had.

And it was from Draco Malfoy.

Around her she was dimly aware of the guests clapping. She could hear Elina breathing very deeply to her side. She suddenly realized, that is she didn't kiss Draco back, the Malfoy's would think it was weird.

_Well. Here goes._

Tentatively, she began kissing him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa stared at Hermione.

_Oh good lord! He's kissing her. Right in front of everyone._

She looked wildly around. Most of the guests were clapping politely; few had smiles on their faces. Elina, however, looked furious. Her black eyes were glinting, her mouth draw in a tight line, and her fists clenched. Her breathing was hard and raspy.

She turned her attention back to Hermione and Draco. Draco's arm has moved from the back of her neck to her waist. It held her almost tenderly. His other hand gently cupped her face. He was kissing her with passion, his eyes shut. She had her arms doubly by her side, clutching her nosegay. She wasn't even kissing him back.

Then, all of a sudden, she dropped the nosegay. Her arms went around his neck, and linked over there. She opened her mouth and began to kiss him back- tentatively at first, and then with passion equal to his. At that moment, however, Draco pulled his face back. Hermione's arms were wrenched from his neck. He quickly let go off her, and she almost toppled back.

Lisa quickly stepped in front and grabbed hold of Hermione before she hit the floor.

Draco, on the other hand smiled at his aunt.

'Well,' he said, simply.

'Well indeed,' she replied, and her voice was filled with cold fury. 'Wonderful _bride_, Draco.'

Hermione almost gasped. She stifled the noise just in time.

Draco quickly adopted a look of concern and surprise.

'Aunt Elina? What's wrong?' he asked, in a voice laced with anxiety.

'I'll talk to you later,' Elina replied, coldly. She turned round, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was breathing very heavily by the time the kiss was over. She couldn't believe it.

_Draco Malfoy kissed me! And I kissed him back!_

She couldn't help gasping over the fact. The point was, kissing him had just been so- wow. She had kissed Chris millions of times...but it had never _ever_ been like this!

She noticed that Draco had sat down, and quickly did the same. She sneaked a peak at him. He noticed and looked inquiringly at her.

'What did you do that for?' she asked, in an angry whisper.

Draco turned to her and lifted his eyebrows.

'Do what?' he asked, in a nonchalant voice.

'Kiss me,' she whispered, furiously. Then noticing that some of the guests were looking inquiringly tat her, she smiled sweetly. Draco coughed with amusement.

'Don't do that,' she said, shortly. 'Just tell me why you did that.'

'Well,' Draco replied, mildly, '_You_ were the one making stupid mistakes. _You_ were the one who was driving Aunt Elina crazy with suspicion. _I_ was one who righted all that. I made them all think we were in love.'

'Well, your aunt didn't seem to happy.' Hermione retorted.

'Which means I succeeded. She doesn't know you're a mudblood, but she doesn't like you. She doesn't want me to be in love with you. That's why she was so angry.'

'If you say so,' Hermione said, doubtfully. 'So the kiss didn't mean anything?'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'No, female. Nothing. Nil. Zilch.'

Hermione leaned back in her seat and sighed. Her lips were still feeling bruised. Suddenly, she noticed someone walking up onto the platform with Narcissa.

The person was tall and fair with blonde hair. He was dressed in a smart suit, and was walking with his back straight. Behind him, was-

'Oh my fucking god,' Hermione whispered.

Draco turned to her. 'What's up.'

'Chris,' she whispered.


	13. Allies

**Hey guys.!! It's me with a BRAND NEW UPDATE!! But before, that there are a few things I might have to clear up.**

**A reception- as mentioned in the story, it's where the bride's family meets the groom, and the groom's family meets the bride.**

**Chris- Hermione's ex-boyfriend...dumped her, but now wants her back. Yes, he is a wizard and knows that Hermione is a witch. They met in the ministry.**

**Thirdly- this story is mainly going to be in Hermione's point of view...rarely in Lisa's...and maybe once or twice in Draco's. **

**Anyway--- now, on to the chapter!!**

**CHAPTER 13**

Hermione couldn't believe it! Chris! What was he doing here?

Beside her, she felt Draco start a bit. He remembered...

Chris was looking somewhat smug, dressed in a suit, following the blond man and Narcissa. When he saw Hermione, he shot her a triumphant grin.

'Hello Hermione,' Narcissa said. 'Is everything going well? Did you meet anyone?'

'I- um- met Draco's aunt...Elina...' Hermione said, in a low voice.

'I see,' Narcissa replied. 'Well, this is Adrian Chadwick. He works in the Department of Mysteries. And this is Chris Robinson... his mother is my third cousin.'

Seeing a flash of recognition in Hermione's eyes, she added, 'You two know each other, I presume?'

'W- we are acquainted,' Hermione replied, in a quavering voice.

'I see,' Narcissa said. 'Well, why don't we draw two chairs up, and the four of you can chat. I have to go entertain some of the guests.'

She departed, after magicking two chars for Chris and Adrian. As the latter sat down, Hermione got the distinct impression she had seen him before...

Narcissa quickly departed to "entertain a few guests" as she called it. Hermione sat numbly on her chair, her hands clasped on her lap. Lisa gaped at her from behind. Draco was scrutinizing Chris carefully- yes, it was the same person that he had seen in the picture in Hermione's room.

Chris was the first person to speak. He was smiling rather nastily.

'Well, Mione-doll,' he said, in a smug voice, 'How you been keeping?'

Hermione jerked. 'Don't call me that!'

'And why not?' Chris asked.

'Because _I_ am getting married to her. Not you.' Draco said, meaningfully placing an arm around Hermione, who felt a pang of gratefulness towards him.

'She was the one who was dating me.' Chris snapped, looking slightly put out.

Draco calmly smirked back.

There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

'What are you doing here anyway?'

Chris looked slightly bored.

'Mione-doll, I'm a pureblood. All purebloods are related. I knew that Draco was getting engaged, but I didn't know it was to you. That's why the shock came.'

'But wait a minute...' Hermione looked suspicious. 'If you know Draco....then how come he didn't recognize the picture in my room?' she swung her head around to face Draco, who shrugged.

'I know him only be name.' he replied. 'Never seen him.

Hermione felt a wave of disgust towards Chris. She turned to the blonde sitting next to him- Adrian Chadwick. Once more she felt that she had seen him before- but where?

'Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Chadwick' she said, politely

'Call me Adrian,' he replied. After a short pause, he continued. 'Well, Draco, how's life?'

'Good,' Draco replied, non-commitedly.

'How come you never told me you were getting married? Crap, I thought you were still seeing that Pansy girl.'

'Nah,' Draco replied, stifling a disgusted groan. 'I've been seeing Hermione for about two months now.' He lied. He knew that it was unwise to let Adrian know about the forced marriage. Ever since he was a child he hadn't trusted him. And it was a good get-back at Chris. He had the distinct impression he was not going to be very fond of Chris.

Adrian raised his eyebrows.

'Two months? In secret, I suppose.'

'Oh, yes,' Hermione quickly interrupted. 'Actually, I had just broken up with someone, and truth be told, we both felt-.' She grabbed hold of Draco's arm and smiled- 'that is we exposed our relationship, people would think I had been cheating on my ex.'

'But isn't two months a short time to get to know each other?" Adrian persisted. 'Marriage _is_ rather drastic.'

'Oh, Mya and I knew each other from before, School.' Draco replied, carelessly. 'I can see you doubt it Adrian, but we're totally in love.' He pulled Hermione a little closer.

'Mya, huh?' Chris pushed forward.

Draco turned flashing grey eyes at him.

'Yes, that's a pet name.' He replied.

Chris tried to smirk, but faltered under Draco's icy gaze.

'I used to call her Mione-doll,' he mentioned, as if trying to tell Draco that he too used to call Hermione by a private pet name.

'Oh, but Mya sounds _so_ much sweeter, don't you think,' Hermione said, in syrupy voice. She and Draco exchanged a discreet low five from behind their chairs.

It was then that she realized. She and Draco had become close- much closer than they were before. They weren't enemies any more, but allies, together. She felt a warm glow.

'Mya, is everything okay,' Draco asked, in a concerned voice. 'You're flushed.'

Hermione turned to him, her eyes bright.

'Everything's fine,' she replied.


	14. Uh Oh

**CHAPTER 14**

The number of guests at the engagement had started to dwindle. More and more of them came and politely congratulated the wedding couple, before leaving. Hermione, however, sensed the hostile feelings of most of them towards her.

'Oh well,' she muttered to herself, 'You just have to get Fudge's job done, and then everything will be fine.'

As if he had read her mind, Fudge suddenly appeared by her side. 'We must be leaving, Ms. Granger,' he said, smoothly. 'It is getting late.'

'All right,' Hermione said, getting up. Lisa also stood. Just as she turned around, Fudge gave her A Look, and mouthed 'Say goodbye to Draco.'

Hermione turned again, and smiled charmingly at Draco.

'Goodbye, sweety,' she said.

'Bye,' Draco replied, smiling up at her.

Hermione turned and started walking towards the drive with Fudge and Lisa. All three remained quiet till they reached the Porsche. They got in, and the doors were shut. Hermione couldn't help noticing that a new driver had turned up.

'Where's the old one?" she asked Fudge.

'Oh, Chad wanted a half day,' Fudge said, dismissively. 'Odd man, he is. Turns up once a fortnight and is fine with the pay.'

Hermione looked puzzled.

'Well, I must congratulate you,' Fudge said, warmly. 'You passed it off quite well, I must say! And that kiss- even I almost thought you _enjoyed_ it!' He chuckled to himself. Lisa threw Hermione an odd look.

'Yeah,' she said, slowly. 'So did I.'

Hermione felt herself turning brick red. She knew what Lisa thought- that she was in love with Malfoy...as if that thought wasn't preposterous enough.

'Malfoy and I seemed to have settled most our differences,' she told Fudge primly. 'He's even stopped being nasty to me.'

Fudge gave her a warning look.

'Whatever the case may be,' he cautioned, 'This is not a personal affair. It's strictly business, don't forget. Wear your ring at all times, and contact me at night.'

Hermione frowned.

'How am I supposed to figure out if Malfoy's a Death Eater or not?' she asked, perplexed.

'Well, the most tell-tattle sign in the Dark Mark,' Fudge said. 'Since you're to be a married couple, you have ample opportunity to observe his-ah- intimate areas...don't look so disgusted Ms. Granger, I merely meant his forearm...but I have a feeling Voldemort would not carry on with this formality, seeing as how it would be so painfully easy for us to identify his followers...'

he paused.

'More importantly is to keep track of where he goes, and what timings. See if you can identify a pattern in his outings...say everyday at a fixed time, or every Monday and Wednesday night...that would mean he's going for a fixed meeting. Thirdly, grab every opportunity to rifle through his personal possessions. You are bound to find something of interest in that.'

'Right,' Hermione said, slowly. 'I'll keep that in mind. And once I get proof?'

'Get proof that he _is_ a Death Eater and he'll be sent to Azkaban, and you will be free,' Fudge said, 'get proof that he isn't, and I will cancel the law, and again you will be free. The actual concept being _proof._'

'So I see,' Hermione replied, grimly.

The Porsche pulled up at their driveway. Hermione and Lisa got down. Fudge glanced at his watch.

'Yes, it's quite late,' he muttered. 'Oh well better get going. Oh, and Ms. Granger- I've had my personal assistant pick out your wedding dress....there's no need to bother about that.'

'Good,' Hermione said, yawning. She was tired.

'Oh, and I'll pick you up day after at about six in the evening. I have arranged for the venue of the reception.'

'All right, minister,' Hermione said, again.

Fudge pondered a bit. 'Okay, I think that's it,' he said, 'Good night, Ms. Granger.'

'Good night minister.'

As the Porsche drew away, Lisa pounced on Hermione like a hungry cat.

'Okay,' she snapped, 'Out with it.'

'Out with what?' Hermione asked, innocently, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

'With _it_,' Lisa said, angrily. 'What was going _on_ between you two?'

Hermione shrugged. 'Nothing.'

'Yeah. When pigs fly. Hermione, he kissed you!'

'Just to avoid suspicion from that crabby aunt of his.'

'And that whole Mya thing.'

'Oh, that,' Hermione smiled, as she remembered. 'It was just a get-back thing at Chris. Man, was I surprised to see him there.'

'So was I,' Lisa said, shaking her head. 'And that Chadwick guy was so _weird_. I mean, I totally felt like I'd seen him before somewhere.'

'So did I, actually.' Hermione said, frowning. 'And I could tell Draco was wary of him too.'

'Draco!' Lisa chirped. 'There you go...what happened to "Malfoy, that fucking loser?"'

Hermione winced. 'Chill, Lise,' she said, soothingly. 'I am _not _in love with him.'

'There was attraction,' Lisa declared. 'He kissed you.'

'You already said that,' Hermione pointed out, wearily.

'Alteration: he kissed you and you enjoyed it!'

Hermione could not deny this.

'Probably one of those opposites attract things. You know, kiss the person you hate and its heaven?'

'It was heaven, was it?" Lisa asked, shrewdly. 'And what's all this about the "person you hate?"'

Hermione sighed.

'OK, I'll be honest with you,' she said, 'The kiss was wonderful. But I am not falling for him. And I don't hate him. You know that whole thing when Chris turned up. And both of us were being all lovey-dovey to get back at him. Well, it's like we were friends then. I mean, Draco has no reason to hate Chris. But he still did. It made me feel like he cared.'

'Maybe he does,' Lisa said, solemnly.

'I don't know,' Hermione sighed. 'Oh, c'mon, let's go up. I'm freezing in this gown.'

They trudged back up to their apartment. However, when Hermione opened the door, the first thing he saw was her parents, sitting on the cough.

Both of them had some very not-so-nice looks on their faces.

'Uh oh,' Lisa muttered, under her breath


	15. Adrian Chadwick

**CHAPTER 15**

'M-mum! Dad!' Hermione squeaked. 'What a nice surprise.'

Hermione's mother pursed her lips. She was a scrawny woman with brown eyes and platinum blond, limp hair, that she kept pinned up in a bun. She was wearing an outfit that Hermione hated- a tight, green dress, with a black jacket and sandals. Her father was wearing a suit, and looking extremely annoyed.

'Good evening dear,' he said, in a curt voice. Hermione's heart sank- her father was never curt!

'Hello Lisa,' Hermione's mother said, 'You two seem quite dolled up. Where have you been?'

'At the reception,' Hermione replied.

Her parents raised their eyebrows.

'I explained in the letter, mum,' Hermione said, wearily. 'Today was the first reception. The second is day after.'

Her mother cracked.

'Hermione how can you marry this Malfoy boy!' her mum screeched. 'You know he's vile!'

Her father quickly joined in.

'You know he wouldn't hesitate to insult you!'

'Maliciously taunt you!'

'Provoke you!

'Drive you to a point where you-.'

''SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!' Hermione roared.

Her parents fell silent. Her mother's jaw dropped. Her father's mustache drooped. Lisa's breath caught in her throat.

She took a deep breath.

'Shut up, okay! No matter what you think I'm not stupid! I know it's dumb, marrying Malfoy! But I like my job! You think I'm willingly marrying him? I suggest you read my letters carefully before getting your butts in my flat and driving me crazy. And now-.'

She paused, and stared defiantly around.

'_I'm going to bed.'_

With that she turned on her heel stomped to her room, and fell flat on her face on the bed, still dressed in her reception gown.

A couple of hours later, Lisa came into her room with a cup of tea and put on the light. Hermione blinked and looked groggily up.

'What?" she asked, in a slurred voice.

'Sit up. Wash and change into your night clothes. I'm not letting you sleep with make up and the most gorgeous dress ever invented by mankind- and that necklace and the bracelets. And drink your tea.'

Hermione sighed, knowing there was a point in what Lisa said. She quickly stripped, washed her face and arms with hot water, slipped into her white nightgown, and came back to the room. She sat on the bed, and cuddled the cup of tea.'

'I talked to your parents,' Lisa said, quietly sitting down beside her. 'They hadn't read the whole letter. They were frantic. Anyway, I explained the whole thing to them and they calmed down a bit. They still didn't like the idea, but your mother told me to tell you that they respected your decision and loved you.'

'Right,' Hermione said, grumpily. She was in no mood to appreciate this gesture of her mother's.

'Look, Mione,' Lisa began, 'I know this is hard for you.'

'Hm.'

'But you realize don't you, that the sooner you get this over with, you'll be free?'

'Hm.'

'And remember what Fudge said, about proof.'

'Hm.'

'And- oh lord; you're not listening to me, are you?'

'No.'

'I thought so...okay, fine, have it your way. Sleep tight. Oh, and keep tomorrow free.'

'Why?' Hermione asked, puzzled.

'Cause we're gonna do a bit of investigation. But since you're so sleepy now, I might as well keep it for tomorrow.'

'NO.' Hermione sat bolt upright. 'Tell me! Tell me...please...'

'Oh, all right,' Lisa said, laughing. 'Well, after your parents left, I got a call from my mum, asking me how everything was. Well, I told her I'd been to the reception of a friend, and we saw loads of Death Eaters around...and I mentioned this really creepy guy called Adrian Chadwick, who I was sure Id seen somewhere before...'

'And-?' Hermione pressed.

'Well, according to her, Adrian Chadwick used to work in the Department of Mysteries,' Lisa declared.

'W-what?' Hermione spluttered.

'Yeah! Only, he left about six months back...no one knew where he had gone, he just vanished...leaving the Department of Mysteries quite unoccupied now.'

'How come we never heard of this?' Hermione asked, scowling. 'We work in the ministry.'

'Oh, it was kept top secret,' Lisa said, 'My mom only found out, because she's pretty close to Mrs. Fudge- and well, you know how women gossip.'

'Yes..' Hermione said, thoughtfully. 'But where do you think this is going to lead us?"

'Well,' Lisa began, 'Remember you said that you thought Malfoy was slightly weary of Chadwick...and _both_ of us felt that we had seen him somewhere before? Well, he might have something to do with the Dark Lord, he might not. Either way, Fudge would be pleased if we investigated a little.'

'I suppose,' Hermione said, doubtfully. 'But what are we-.'

'We're going to pay a little visit to the Department of Mysteries tomorrow,' Lisa finished, grimly.


	16. Bad News

**CHAPTER 16**

Hermione walked into the kitchen the next morning, still dressed in her white flannels with fluffy slippers on her feet. She sat down at the table, and groggily waved her wand around, so that the saucepan immediately set itself to boil, and the coffee and sugar measure itself out. A good cup of coffee was exactly what she needed now. She was feeling sleepy and tired and rather annoyed with life in general. And behind all that, a small thud of excitement- they were going to explore the Department of Mysteries today!

Suddenly, she became aware of a small tapping on the window. Looking up, she noticed a tawny colored owl knocking impatiently against the glass. Crossing the kitchen on fluffy slippers, she opened the window, and the owl hopped inside, throwing her a reproachful look. It stuck its leg out. Hermione untied the newspaper from its leg, and after fumbling in the ceramic bowl on the window pane, she drew out a coin, and slipped it into the owl's pouch. The owl hooted, and hopped out again. Soon it was soaring into the still gray sky, beating its wings against the cold.

Hermione shivered slightly from the chill dawn breeze that was entering the kitchen. It was still five in the morning. Lisa would take another couple of hours _at_ least to wake up.

She walked over to the kitchen table, and spread out the newspaper. Her coffee cup was steaming on the counter, and she scooped it up on the way. Sipping her coffee, she glanced at the headlines.

And promptly choked, and spilled scalding hot coffee all over herself. Yelping from burning herself and the startling news, she ran to Lisa's room.

Lisa was dreaming peacefully. She was sitting on the beach, in a deck chair, dressed only in her favorite bikini and sipping a pina colada. There was warm sunshine all over the place, and a soft breeze, and the water was looking amazing. Everything was perfect.

That was until she heard a strange yelping sound.

All too soon she was yanked out of sleep, by a gruesome figure, thrashing about in her room. On closer inspection, it turned out to be Hermione, dressed in flannels, and bunny slippers. She was covered from head to toe in strong smelling coffee, and was holding two newspaper sheets in her hands, waving them about wildly.

Lisa blinked.

'Um...' she said, hesitatingly. 'Are you up to cheer leading practice or something? What's the coffee effect for?'

Hermione stopped thrashing and glared at her.

'I spilled the coffee,' she said, in a mildly malignant tone. 'And look at these newspapers.'

Lisa groaned as she shoved the newspaper at her. She picked it up, and sleepily scanned the headlines.

'WHAT!'

'EXACTLY,' Hermione replied.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'

'NEITHER CAN I!!'

They both leapt up, and quickly got dressed. In two minutes, the two of them were in Lisa's car, headed for the Ministry.


	17. The Daily Prophet

**CHAPTER 17**

** THE DAILY PROPHET**

** The Morning Edition...for the Best News!**

**DEATH EATER ATTACK IN THE MINISTRY...2 OFFICIALS KILLED **

A Death Eater attack was launched on the Ministry last night. At approximately 10 PM, last night, the attack took place, killing 2 officials and a janitor.

At about 10 PM, while our minister, Cornelius Fudge, was, according to a ministry insider, eating a doughnut, the Death Eaters shattered a basement window with a spell, and entered the premises. They quickly proceeded upstairs, and soon entered the office of official Percy Weasley. After blasting their way passed him (his body was found unconscious later on), and entered other offices. Though many officials were injured, only two were killed, including Monty Swesinburgh, a janitor who has worked in the ministry for over a decade.

What people want to know is who these Death Eaters are. It seems that all of the fiends are not locked in. It seems the ministry has not been doing as good a job of suppressing You-Know-Who's supporters well enough. In tomorrow's edition- a personal interview with our minister on why he has been incapable of stopping the attack


	18. The Death Repel

**CHAPTER 18**

By the time Hermione and Lisa arrived at the Ministry, it was about six in the morning. Both rushed into the telephone booth, and dialed the number.

A cool female voice responded.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.'

'Hermione Granger and Lisa Turner,' Hermione snapped. 'Ministry officials.'

'Welcome Hermione, Lisa. Have a good day.'

'Thanks a bunch,' Lisa snarled.

As the lift started moving down, she turned to Hermione.

'What do you think?' she asked, breathlessly.

'Fudge was right,' Hermione replied, shortly. 'Voldemort is recruiting new members. But they have _definitely _acted before we anticipated. It seems they're already prepared for a full-scale invasion. That's bad.'

'What do you think it'll lead to?' Lisa demanded.

'I can't tell,' Hermione replied, as the lift jarred to a stop. The doors slid open, and they stepped into the Atrium.

'But one thing for certain,' she added, 'this is going to up the pressure that Fudge is putting on me. He'll want me to find some proof on Malfoy's current status.'

'I guess,' Lisa said, dubiously, 'and that's bad?'

'Yep,' Hermione confirmed. 'For all I know, the wedding might be preponed, or something. Here we are...Fudge's office.'

She was about to shove open the door and go inside, before Lisa put her hand on her shoulder.

'Wait,' she whispered, 'Knock first. You don't want to barge into something.'

Hermione nodded, and rapped her knuckles against the door.

The door was flung open, and a British reporter, dressed in a checked shirt and pants, waved a pencil and a notepad at them.

'About time, Stanley,' he berated. 'We need photos of...' he stopped when he noticed that Hermione and Lisa were glaring malignantly at him.

'Sorry,' he said, sheepishly.

Hermione and Lisa pushed their way past him. Fudge's comfortable office was filled with reporters bustling about and demanding information on the attack. Fudge was slumped at his desk, looking annoyed and badly in the need of a drink. When he noticed Hermione and Lisa, his eyes brightened. He stood up and addressed the reporters.

'Out of my office!' he ordered, 'I have to talk with these ministry officials! I promise to answer your questions later!'

The reporters looked reluctant to leave. They started protesting.

'Let me handle this,' Hermione mouthed to Fudge.

She pulled her wand out.

She quickly placed a shield around herself, Lisa and Fudge.

'Allius Petrificus Totalus!' she yelled. The spell immediately froze everyone in the room except the three of them. She removed the shield, and Fudge punched a bell on his desk. Two security officials immediately appeared.

'Clear out these reporters,' Fudge snarled, and they proceeded to do us, spelling the bodies out of the room. Hermione found herself staring closely at one of them. He was dark, with heavy lips, and a square jaw. His eyes were gray and sharp, and he had a shaggy mane of grayish hair.

Once the two security officials had left the room, Fudge locked the door and placed a Silencing Charm on it. Then he turned to Hermione.

'Nice work, Ms. Granger,' he said, wearily. 'Those reporters have been pestering me for hours.'

'I understand, Minister,' Hermione said, grimly. 'This is my room mate, Lisa Turner.'

'Of course,' Fudge said, 'Department of Quidditch. She knows about your engagement with Mr. Malfoy, I presume.'

'Every disgusting detail,' Hermione replied, crisply. She was filled with fiery energy this morning. The attack had roused that in her.

'Uh...yes,' Fudge said, slightly taken aback by this display of curt energy. 'Well...'

'We want to know about the attack,' Hermione told him. 'That might help me identify Malfoy's current...position.'

'Of course,' Fudge said. 'It was, as the newspapers saw, at about 11 PM. Well, two very valuables members of the ministry were killed. So was a janitor. Many were injured, including Percy Weasley. But there is one thing that was kept classified from the beginning. That out dear newspaper reporters did not know about.'

Hermione heart began to beat faster.

'What?" she asked, breathlessly.

Fudge pulled something out of a box in his desk. It was wrapped in brown paper. He handed it to her.

Fingers trembling, Hermione unwrapped the paper. In it was a small ring. Its steely shine showed her that it was made of platinum. It was inscribed with a small diamond skull.

'A protective charm,' Fudge said, grimly. 'Of the highest degree. The only thing known to repel an Avada Kedavra spell. There are only two of these present in the entire universe. The Death Repels. They used to be in a top secret vault chamber in Gringotts. About a decade previously, one of them was stolen. An informer told us that Voldemort's right hand man had stolen it. But it was never found on Lucius Malfoy. And later on, the informer was found with his throat slit. Now it seems the Death repel has been with the Death eaters all along. One of the attackers dropped it.'

Hermione turned the Death repel over in her hand.

'It's beautiful,' she whispered. Then she jerked out of the trance. Fudge was looking closely at her.

'One more thing, Ms. Granger,' he said, slowly. 'You're wedding to Mr. Malfoy...it has been preponed.'

'I thought so,' Hermione responded, heavily.

'A bit more than you might expect.'

'Big surprise.'

'It will be tomorrow.'


	19. Long Day

**CHAPTER 19**

Hermione hardly responded. She knew something like this was going to happen.

'I have asked Mr. Malfoy to come to my office in approximately five minutes,' Fudge continued. 'I'm telling him that due to public pressure we have had to prepone the wedding.'

'That's nice,' Hermione replied, despondently.

'Would you like your parents to be present?'

'I really don't care.'

'You can call inform them if so.'

'I have a mobile,' Lisa whispered. 'Use it.'

Hermione took the mobile, and hastily spoke to her parents.

'Yes mom...tomorrow...I'm sorry mom...public pressure...yes...you'll be there...oh, hold on.'

She turned to fudge.

'Where and when is it?" she asked, bluntly.

'Ivory Church, Diagon Alley, 9 AM,' he replied. 'You two will spend the night at the ministry.'

Hermione repeated all this to her mother and then hung up.

At that precise moment, there came a knock on the door.

'Come in.'

Draco Malfoy entered. He was dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans and tight fitting dark green T-shirt. His blond hair was all messed up, and he looked half asleep. When he saw Hermione, he threw her a lazy smile. Hermione smiled back.

'Good morning, Mr. Malfoy,' Fudge said, cordially.

'Good morning, Minister,' he replied. 'What happened?'

'It's about the Death eater attack,' Fudge informed him, after a pause. Hermione felt Draco stiffen a little. He didn't seem quite so relaxed.

'What about it?' Why did he sound so aggressive?

'Nothing, nothing,' Fudge said, airily. 'Only, because of public pressure, you're marriage to Ms. Granger has been preponed.'

Draco looked slightly vexed.

'To when?'

'Tomorrow.'

His reaction was as neutral as Hermione. It seemed he to had been fearing the worst.

'Right,' he replied.

'That's all, I suppose. Oh, and you shall be spending the night at the ministry.'

Draco just nodded. He did not ask why. Hermione thought she knew. He was under supervision.

'I shall have someone take you to your rooms,' Fudge said. He punched the bell, again, and a short, bald man, with blue eyes and a weary smile appeared.

'Good morning Chittle,' Fudge said. Would you show these officials their prepared room, please?'

'Room?' Hermione asked. 'We're sharing a _room?"_

Fudge threw her a warning look.

'Yes, you are,' he replied, 'Uh...we- don't have enough place.'

Draco obviously noticed his falter. He cocked his head to one side. Hermione nodded, chastened.

Chittle chuckled.

'Of course, Minister,' he said, 'you three- apparate with me.'

They did so, and found them selves in a long, dark corridor. Just in front of them was a heavy oak door. Chittle opened the door with the help of a large silver key, and entered. The other three followed him.

The room was large, the walls painted a soft shade of cream. There was soft burgundy carpeting underfoot. In one corner was a large double bed with a comfortable eiderdown folded on top and in another a single bed. With a tinge of amusement, Hermione noticed that the eiderdown on Malfoy's bed was soft and pink. Next to each bed was a bedside table, with a lamp, and night clothes folded on top. To the far end was a cupboard with snacks, a fridge, and even a minibar. There was another cupboard with stationary and a pack of cards.

'You may rest here till tomorrow morning,' Chittle said, quietly. 'You are not required at work today. The ministry has been shut down due to the attack. Now, if you'll excuse me- I have to attend to a group of semi-conscious reporters.'

He scurried away. Hermione, Lisa and Draco stared at each other, blankly for a few minutes. Blank silence buzzed in the room. Nobody said anything.

Draco opened his mouth.

'My eiderdown is pink,' he said, in an annoyed tone.

Lisa giggled. 'Here- take mine, if you want. It's red. Lord,' she flopped down on an armchair.

'What are we going to do today?'

'I suppose going shopping is out of the question,' Hermione said, wearily. 'We're practically locked in here.'

'You're wedding's tomorrow,' Lisa said, eyeing Hermione.

'I know,' Draco and Hermione said, together.

'Shouldn't you be beautifying yourself or something?'

Hermione shrugged. 'No. I don't.'

Lisa sighed. 'This is going to be a long, long day.'


	20. The Night at the Ministry

**CHAPTER 20**

All three retired to bed early that night, out of sheer boredom. After exhausting all possibilities of card games, they took it in turns to shower and change. Soon, Lisa and Hermione were sleeping in the double bed, and Draco was reclining easily in the single bed.

Draco sighed, and turned over in bed. He heard a light sound of snoring- either Lisa or Hermione was asleep.

Turning over, he suddenly locked gaze with two deep brown eyes.

Oh. So Lisa was asleep.

'What are you staring at me for?' he asked, teasingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

'Wondering where you get all that extra flab from,' she responded. 'Just kidding!' she added, hastily, as a look of horror appeared in Draco's eyes. He looked relieved.

'Don't scare me like that,' he muttered.

Hermione giggled. 'You are so full of yourself,' she muttered.

'No I'm not,' Draco replied, annoyed.

Hermione sighed and turned over a little. A glint of worry came into her eyes.

'What's the matter?' Draco asked, in an unusually gentle voice.

'I was just thinking about...everything,' Hermione replied, quietly. 'You know- the attack. And tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow...' Draco sighed. 'I can't believe I'm actually getting married.'

He paused and considered her for a moment. Then he shifted over in his bed, and patted the place next to him.

'Coming?"

'What?'

He shrugged. 'I can't hold a conversation with you half way across the room. Join me.' He said, simply.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, and then quickly clambered out of bed. As she slipped into his, and pulled the sheets to her chin, she heard him sigh.

'Now what's the matter with _you,'_ she asked, in a slightly teasing voice.

'_I was just thinking about...everything_,' he said, in a high-pitched voice, mocking her.

She laughed and tapped his head.

'Very funny, Mr. Malfoy.'

'Isn't it?' he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'So anyway,' she said, snuggling under the sheets. 'How's work?'

'It's okay,' Draco replied, half-heartedly.

'And your mom?'

He jerked.

'My mom? What about her?'

Hermione looked slightly startled.

'I just wanted to know how she was.'

'Oh. Oh, she's fine.'

'That's good.'

There was another pause between them. Then Hermione spoke.

'Do you remember that man who came to our reception...Adrian Chadwick?' she asked.

'Yes,' Draco replied, non-commitedly.

'Well...I just wanted to know something about him.'

'What?'

'Well, Lisa says that she's related to someone called Adrian Chadwick,' Hermione said, thinking fast. 'But she isn't a pureblood. Is it-.'

'Possible? No.' Draco replied.

'Tell me about him. It could be for all you know.'

'No it couldn't. Well, I don't know much about him to tell you the truth. He's a very distant relative of mine. He works in the ministry, but I'm not sure where. He's a bachelor. He's never married.'

'So basically you know close to nothing about him,' Hermione muttered.

'Yep,' Draco replied, easily. 'Why do you care?'

'I don't. Drop it.'

There was another silence between them. Hermione suddenly began to feel very sleepy. Her eyes fluttered, and shut, and soon she was falling fast asleep.


	21. It's Probably Nothing

**CHAPTER 21**

Lisa woke them up the next morning with a very accusing look in her eyes.

'Whassamatter?' Hermione groaned groggily.

'yeah. Why you waking us up?' Draco mumbled.

'What's the _matter?'_ Lisa yelled. 'You two are bloody lying in the same bed! I mean- hello?'

'Oh. That. Don't worry,' Hermione said, quickly clambering out of bed. 'We were just talking.'

'Just talking, huh?' Lisa echoes, suspiciously.

'Just talking,' Hermione confirmed, aggressively. Draco watched in silence. Lisa rolled her eyes,

'Fine. Come on, hurry up and dress. Your wedding dress was brought here. It's on my bed.'

'It is?' Hermione quickly slipped out of bed and peeped at the dress. It was beautiful, ruffles of lace and a low neckline.

'Change quickly,' Lisa told her. 'And you.' She added, looking at Draco. 'Your tux is on the chair. Fudge will be here in half an hour to take you to the church.'

Hermione quickly slipped into her wedding dress. The paused for a moment, enjoying the way the lace bounced about her legs, giving fleeting glances of her smooth skin, and strappy white sandals. Lisa helped her do up her hair in a knot at the top of her head. She left a few curls hanging down.

'It's a good thing that your highlights are still in your hair,' she commented, as she pulled at the strands of hair. 'Here, you done. Let me just put some flowers in your hair- here's your bouquet.'

Lisa handed her the bouquet. Hermione surveyed herself in the mirror.

'I look quite a picture,' she muttered to herself. 'I'm getting married...'

Lisa checked to see if Draco was anywhere about. He was changing in the bathroom, out of earshot.

'You'll be free the minute you get evidence,' she murmured. 'It'll all be okay.'

Hermione looked gratefully at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Draco had just finished doing up his hair, when he caught the sound of voices from the next room. Soundlessly, he pressed his ear against the keyhole.

'I look quite a picture,' he heard Hermione say, softly. 'I'm getting married.'

There was a pause. Draco felt his heart beat a little faster. Suddenly, Lisa spoke.

'You'll be free the minute you get evidence,' she murmured. 'It'll all be okay.'

'Evidence?' Draco muttered. 'Free? What the crap-.'

At that minute, there came a sharp knocking on his door.

'Are you done yet? Lisa hollered. 'Fud- the minister is here!'

'Evidence....it's probably nothing.'

Draco pushed it out of his mind, opened the door and stepped out.


	22. Man and Wife

**CHAPTER 22**

'I now pronounce you-.' The Father paused, just, in Hermione's opinion, to add an air of suspense to the whole thing. She resisted the urge to punch him.

'-Man and wife!'

he raised his hands with a flourish., and then threw Hermione and Draco an appraising glance.

'You may now kiss the bride,' he said, in a condescending tone.

Draco cleared his throat very loudly. He turned to Hermione, and gingerly lifted the veil of her face.

Hermione felt her heart beating.

_He's going to kiss me again!_

His lips were moving closer, closer to hers. Suddenly, she realized that she was excited.

_It's Draco! Draco Malfoy!_

_Who kisses like- like a firecracker._

Just as she thought this, his lips slammed against hers.

As before, the kiss was passionate and fiery. Draco, it seemed, had a weakness for this. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him back. It was as wonderful a feeling as she had remembered. It was exhilarating- making her feel like she was suspended over the, mouth of a volcano.

All too soon, the kiss broke off. Draco was looking slightly dazed. She looked at him, a little surprise. She herself was feeling like heaven, but she hadn't thought that Draco would enjoy it so much. After all, he was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god who had shagged a million and a half girls. And she was just- her...

She was jerked out of her revelry, when she noticed Draco was looking at her.

'You okay?' he asked, in a quiet voice.

'yeah,' she answered.

'Cool. Fudge said that there's no need to stick around. Now that we're married, we might as well go back.'

'Go back where?' Hermione asked, confused.

Draco gave her A Look.

'The mansion,' he replied. 'You're moving in there, remember. All your stuff has already reached.'

Hermione felt a little foolish that she hadn't thought of it before.

'I suppose,' she muttered. 'I'll miss being with Lisa,' she added, a little wistfully.

Draco shrugged. 'I'll miss having the privacy of my own room.'

Hermione sighed.

'Oh yeah. Sleep together. I forgot.'

'Convenient,' Draco snorted. 'Now how about we leave?'

Hermione nodded, and the two of them waited till the last trickle of guests left the church. Then, they stepped out, Hermione picking up her train, so as to save herself the trouble of walking carefully. Draco motioned towards a gleaming black car parked near the curb.

'That's mine,' he said. 'No- not original,' he added, quickly, seeing the looked of inquiry and amusement that Hermione shot him. 'Bewitched, of course. It can fly, turn invisible, and the seats can adjust themselves to any size.'

Hermione shrugged.

'Silly of me to think _you_ would go for anything Muggle,' she replied.

There was more than a hint of cynical element in her voice. Draco studied her for a moment.

'Im not fond of Muggle stuff,' he said, frankly. 'Is that my fault.'

'It's insulting,' Hermione replied, in a haughty voice.

'The way you're talking right now is insulting,' Draco pointed out, 'And I'm not holding that against you.'

'I suppose,' Hermione said, doubtfully. 'But I don't get why you're so against Muggle Stuff.'

Draco shrugged.

'Muggles are just so....weak,' he responded. 'They can't use magic. They're so...vulnerable...'

Hermione frowned.

'Actually...you've got that wrong,' she said, meaningfully. 'Muggles manage pretty well _without_ magic. Meaning they're, like, more capable than wizards, and-.'

'What-_ever_,' Draco said, in a bored voice. 'I'm not here to discuss Muggle predicaments with you.'

Hermione smirked.

'Someone knows he's _lo-_sing,' she said, in a sing-song voice.

Draco scowled.

'Am not! I'm just bored! Now are you going to get into the car, or are we going to age on this pavement, bickering?'

Hermione giggled, and got into the car. Draco looked mortified.

'What are you _giggling_ at?' he demanded.

'Nothing,' Hermione said, quickly.

Draco leaned back in the car. The driver, who was sitting up front, quickly pulled out onto the main road.

'I suppose your mother will also be there,' Hermione said, after a pause.

Draco looked sharply up.

'Yes, she will,' he said, 'But she'll be staying in the West wing. We'll being the East.'

'Right,' Hermione muttered.

'And by the way....we'll probably be having plenty of visitors. They all know you as Mya, you're a pureblood and you hate Mudbloods, get it? I know you hate this, but I don't want you to die.'

'You don't?' Hermione asked, a little surprise. 'I thought I was just annoying little Mudblood Granger, the stupid know-it-all who has absolutely no reason for existence upon this very Earth?'

Draco shrugged. 'You aren't all that bad,' he said, gruffly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'And I take that as a compliment?'

'As you wish.'

Draco turned his head, and earnestly observed the door handle for the rest of the journey.

As they pulled into the Manor's drive, Hermione saw Narcissa waiting for them at the gleaming white porch. She hadn't been able to come for the wedding, because of the short notice she had received. The look on her face was all but welcoming. Her mouth was drawn in a tight line, and her icy eyes fixed upon Hermione as if she was some nasty thing that the dog had brought in. She was dressed in a sweeping white crepe dress, with chunky silver jewelry.

'Hello Draco,' she said, as Draco and Hermione stepped out of the car. 'How was the wedding?'

'It was fine, mother,' Draco said. Hermione couldn't help noticing that his voice was suddenly stiff and respectful.

'Dinner is ready,' Narcissa said, in the same cool tone. 'Why don't you come inside and eat?'

'Okay,' Draco replied.

They followed her through the magnificent front door, and into a high, and rather gloomy front foyer. It was made of gold gray marble, and was furnished only with a wooden coat rack. Narcissa lead them past the foyer, and into a large dining room. It had a long table, covered with a white silk sheet, and laid with plates of solid silver, and goblets of pure crystal. Narcissa offered Hermione a seat.

'May I tempt you...?' she asked, in her soft voice. 'There is cod roe omelet's, croquette potatoes, and plenty of crushed peppers...and soup, if you prefer....and of course, we have...'

she continued like this for sometime. Hermione quickly served herself, while Narcissa seated herself.

There was an awkward silence around the table. Hermione ate her food silently, half wondering if she should start up some small talk with Narcissa. She quickly decided against it. Draco ate very little. He looked extremely grave. Narcissa, on the other hand, ate absolutely nothing except for white wine and olives. She continued to beadily eye Hermione throughout dinner.

When Hermione had finished, she looked up hesitantly, wondering what to do. Draco took the cue.

'Mother...Hermione and I are quite tired. I think we'll retire.'

'A tolerable idea,' Narcissa replied, icily. 'Good night.'

'Good night, mother.'

'Good night, Mrs. Malfoy.'

The two of them headed up to bed.


	23. Famous Last Words

**CHAPTER 23**

Hermione stepped out of the shower.

Draco watched her with a raised eyebrow, as she began to dry her hair with a towel. She was dressed in a short nightgown, and her brown hair was one big mess around her face. Instinctively, he smoothened down his own "luscious locks" as he liked to call them.

Hermione finished drying her hair, and after combing it out, walked towards the bed.

'It's a nice room,' she said.

Draco shrugged. He knew that.

'I suppose.'

Hermione went on talking. 'I like the bed- this four poster thing looks antique.'

'If you say so.'

'The only thing is- why does it have to be furnished in green and black? That looks horrible Slytherin.'

'Whatever you- wait a minute! What do you mean _horribly _Slytherin! Did you, by any chance, mean "magnificent"? Or perhaps "Marvelous"? 'Cos the _horribly _doesn't really fit.'

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

'I'm a _Gryffindor,_ Draco. Do you _think _I would say Marvelous Slytherin. No. Say it with me, _NO._ Of course it looks horribly Slytherin. I think you should get it refurnished.'

Draco stared at her.

_Okay, she is really settling down with this I'm-the-wife-and-the-boss-around-here thing. Wait a minute- no! I'm a Malfoy! I can have my room furnished whatever color I want!_

He set his lip.

'NO you aren't. You aren't doing anything of the sort. I like the room like this, and like this it will stay. It's my house. My room. Not yours.'

Hermione pursed her lips, but said nothing. There was a silence. Draco pulled a cigar out of his pocket, lit the end, and popped it into his mouth.

In a second, the cigar was yanked out of his month.

His eyes flew open.

'HELLO? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CIGAR? I WAS, LIKE, SMOKING THAT!'

'I know,' Hermione replied, coolly. She was standing there, with her hair like a tent, clutching his cigar. Draco's eyes bulged.

The bloody cheek!

'Give it back,' he muttered.

'I don't think so,' Hermione said, briskly. She tossed the cigar out of the window.

'Hey!'

'You shouldn't smoke.'

'And just why not, may I know.'

'Ever heard of **smoking kills**?'

'And you don't want me to die.'

Hermione puckered her face, and said in a mock high-pitched voice.

'Oh, you aren't so bad,' she said, copying him.

Draco scowled. 'And am I supposed to take that as a compliment?'

'As you wish.'

Mocking him. _Again._

He rolled his eyes.

'Fine. So I lost one. I'll just light another.'

'Which is going to follow the first one straight out of the window. No. I don't care if you feel like smoking and making a prat of yourself somewhere else, but you are utterly forbidden from smoking in front of _me.'_

Draco snapped.

'And just who are you to tell me not to smoke, Mudblood?"

The minute the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. Hermione's eyes narrowed, and her mouth pursed. Without a word, she crossed the room, and slipped into the large four-poster bed. With a wave of her wand, the lights went off.

Draco sighed.

_I had to. I just had to._

He put away the cigar box, and crossed the room in the darkness. Just as he slipped into bed, he heard Hermione's voice.

'And I would just like you to know, _Mr. Malfoy, _the only reason I'm in the same bed as you is because I like my job. Under normal circumstances, I would rather spend the night with a cactus.'

Draco ground his teeth. Talk about famous last words.


	24. Disappearance

**CHAPTER 24**

Hermione cautiously flicked her wand, and the lights came on.

She turned to face Draco. He was snoring. _Snoring._

'Man, am I going to tease him about this,' she muttered. She ran her hand along with bed side table, and felt something hard and cold under her fingers- the ring.

She slipped it on to her index finger. She quickly put the lights off, and settled down in bed.

She pressed the diamond.

Again the horrible feeling of having Fudge's mind connected to her own

'Just concentrate,' she told herself.

'_Good evening, Ms Granger_.'

'_Good evening minister_.'

'_Are you two quite settled down? I want a report.'_

'_Everything's fine. We came back and had dinner here. Mrs. Malfoy is anything but welcoming towards me.'_

'_You can hardly blame her, can you now?'_

Hermione chose to ignore this rather suggestive remark.

'_We're in bed right now. Everything's ok. He hasn't done anything suspicious.'_

'_Good. Well, that's all I suppose. Keep in touch.'_

Hermione pressed in the diamond again, and the mental connection died. She sighed, and lay back in bed. Now for a good night's sleep...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Mmm....'

The dark figure in the room ceased its movements. It turned to face the sleeping woman in the bed.

Her hair was splayed across the pillow, and her face looked incredibly peaceful. One hand was lying on her chest. With some surprise, he noted a small silver ring on the index finger.

_She wasn't wearing that when she went to sleep._

He checked that she was asleep, and then quickly pulled a dark mask out from under the bed, and slipped it on. He took his wand from the table, and departed, gently shutting the door after him.

Just as the door creaked shut, the woman's eyes popped open.

XXX

Hermione's eyes popped open. Her brain struggled to focus. What had woken her up.

It had been...she strained her mind. It had been....a door...a door creaking.

Could it be?

Dismissing the thought from her mind, she turned around and tried to get asleep once more. No, the door had not creaked. It had all been a figment of her imagination.

She turned around once more, and flung out her arm to the left. All too late, her mind warned her against it- Draco was sleeping there!

She tried to pull her arm back, but it was too late. Her arm was flung straight over-

A bunch of pillows.

_Oh good. Draco's not there. Thank Go-_

_WHAT?_

Her eyes flew open. Draco- not there- what the-?

She got up, and quickly began checking around. The bed was empty except for a bunch of pillows tucked under a blanket. He wasn't in the bathroom either. She tiptoed to the door, and yanked it open. Complete silence from downstairs.

Instinctively, Hermione pressed the diamond on her ring. Mental connection was formed between them.

Groggy mental connection at that.

'_H-honey_?' Fudge thought, sleepily. '_I- uh- I promise I'll get the potatoes when I come home...uh...'_

Hermione stifled the urge to laugh.

'Uh- minister?'

'Uh...uh...oh! Ms. Granger! Some reason your communicating with me so late?' he sounded pretty annoyed.

'I'm afraid so, minister. Draco's missing.'

'Missing? What do you mean missing?'

'I woke up because I heard a door creaking. I checked around the room. He isn't here.'

'Are you sure?'

'perfectly. What should I do?'

Fudge was silent for a minute. Then-

'Stay awake. When he comes back, say you heard his slam the front door, or something of the sort, and ask him where he went. Report to me after that.'

'Right.' Hermione muttered, grimly.


	25. Paperback

**CHAPTER 25**

He stopped, and waited for the woman to catch up with him. Normally, she was as fast as he was, matching his long strides with her swift ones, but today, something was wrong.

'Are you all right?" he whispered.

'I suppose so. I was just wondering…'

'About what, mother?'

'The girl.'

He flinched. 'Oh. What of her?'

She threw a sharp glance at him. 'You do not…care, I suppose?'

'Of course not. Don't be ridiculous.'

'I see. I was just thinking it seems strange.'

'You're being paranoid, mother. Don't worry.'

'I can't. Something's wrong. She's here for a purpose.'

He laughed. 'You mean you don't think she's madly in love with me.'

'Oddly enough I do. Perhaps. But that's not why she's here. I can tell. Why- what's the matter?'

He was silent. His face was a mass of emotions.

'You think she cares for me?'

'Does it matter?'

'N-no.'

'Good. And so be it. We wouldn't want the alternative, now, would we?'

'No.'

'Right. Bring out the bandages. They're in my bag.'

He brought them, and began unwinding them.

'Don't you think this is unnecessary?'

'Of course not! I'm telling you, she's here for a purpose. Recognize the pattern, will you. She suspects, or her side suspects, and that's the reason she's with you. And we must do everything we can to allay these suspicions. If in case she has noticed that you've gone....'

He nodded.

'Yes, I understand. All right. Pass me the tape, will you?"

Hermione froze. She had heard a light footstep. A door creaked open, and then was lightly shut.

She headed back to the bed, picked up a paperback, and propped it up in front of her. A few seconds later, Draco stomped into the room with his mother. He right arm was done up in bandages.

'hey,' she said, looking up as if she had only just noticed. 'Where did you go?'

Draco gestured towards his mom. 'Mother jammed her arm in the doorway.

'Oh,' Hermione said, smiling sweetly, and holding the paperback to her chest. 'I'm so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. Are you okay now?'

'I'm all right,' came the icy answer. 'Draco help me to my room, won't you.'

'Of course,' Draco replied. His mother half-limped to the doorway. Once they were out, she turned her icy eyes towards Draco.

'What did I tell you?'

'I didn't see any proof.'

'Let's put it this way. Either she suspected up, has been awake for sometime, and the book was just a defense, or….'

'Or?'

'Or she's mastered the art of reading paper backs upside down.'

With a cold smile, she retired into her room, and slammed the door.

Draco paused outside the door. He wondered for a moment if he should knock. His mothers comment had struck him deep. Hermione was- still is- a traitor. She was a spy.

He felt wild panic well up in him along with white hot anger. For some reason, he was feeling worse than he had felt when he- but- He couldn't mention that- not to anyone.

He wondered if he should knock. Then he corrected himself- it was his fucking room. Why the hell should he knock?

He pushed open the door, and strode inside. Hermione was lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The paperback was lying on the table, unheeded.

She looked up, as he entered. Her eyes were looking slightly perplexed as she didn't quite understand something. But at the same time, they had a blankly innocent look. A totally show-up, he realized.

He felt s sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Hermione is a spy. A traitor. _

'Hey,' she said. Her voice sounded oddly distant, as if she was yelling at him from across another mountain.

'H-hi,' he replied.

_A spy._

'Is your mom okay? I was really worried when I woke up and found you were gone.'

'She's fine.' _A traitor._

Hermione regarded him for a moment.

'You're white. Are you feeling quite all right?'

'I'm feeling fine.'

With that, he snapped off the lights, and crawled into bed.


	26. I LOve you Too

**CHAPTER 26**

'Good morning,' Narcissa said, in her uptight voice, as Hermione walked down to the breakfast table.

'Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy,' Hermione replied. 'Draco.'

Draco looked up, and grunted in response. He was digging into a bowl of porridge.

'Any plans for today?' Narcissa asked.

Draco grunted again. 'Theodore and I are going for a game of cards at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be gone till lunch.'

Hermione ingested this information thoughtfully. No doubt the Theodore he was referring to was Nott. A Death Eater.

'Hermione?' Narcissa inquired.

She shook her head. 'No plans, really. I'll just sit in the library and read.'

'Very well, if that's what you want,' Narcissa said, with a distasteful air. 'If you would like anything, ask the House Elves. I'm leaving for the day to shop at Madame Malkins. I hear she has a whole new range of dress robes. Would you like anything?'

'No thanks,' Hermione replied, absently. 'I have no where to go.'

'All right then. I'll see you in the evening.' She stood up, and prepared to leave. 'Oh, and Draco- I'm taking the carriage. If you would like a lift, you had better come now.'

'Coming.' Draco said, hastening to finish his food. When he was done, he grabbed and olive green tie from the mantelpiece, and began to hurriedly put it on over his silk shirt. Hermione sipped some pumpkin juice.

Draco finished adjusting his tie.

'It's a little crooked,' Hermione said. Standing up, she walked over to him, and began straightening the knot.

For a moment, Draco stared at her with hazy eyes. Then, fierce anger filled them. He pushed her away, and without a word, turned around and left.

Hermione was left alone, in the dining hall. She stared after the door that Draco slammed.

'What was all that about,' she muttered to herself.

She was distracted by something tugging at the hem of her skirt. Turning around, she saw a small house elf dressed in a tattered mat.

'Would miss like anything?" it squeaked.

'Yes please,' Hermione replied. 'A mug of hot chocolate- oh- and could you fetch me a newspaper? I'll be in the library.'

The elf nodded, and departed with haste. Hermione climbed up the magnificent staircase. She remembered the library as a pair of massive oaken doors on the third floor landing. She found it, and slipped inside.

Her jaw dropped. The library was enormous! It was a large room, with floor to floor burgundy carpeting. It was several squashy armchairs done up in green and gold, and dozens of shelves filled with books. Each armchair was accompanied with a coffee table.

Hermione allowed herself to slip off into her own dream world. She chose a book called _Jewel Charms- an insiders account on Mimicry, _and settled down on an armchair. In a few minutes, the door creaked open, and the house elf entered, bearing a tray with a mug of hot chocolate, and a newspaper.

Hermione thanked it, and it flurried away. She sipped the chocolate, and put aside the book for a moment, to scan over the newspaper. She unfurled it, and spread it over her lap.

'Hm…nothing much…' he murmured. 'Just a Death Eater attack over at…WHAT!'

Her eyed grew wide as she read the article.

**DEATH EATER ATTACK AT KNOCKTURN ALLEY**

**Last night, at approximately 2 AM, a Death Eater attack was launched at Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron was completely destroyed, and many other shops were burnt down. Madam Malkin's was-**

Hermione didn't read anymore. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, and she could feel her mouth turn dry.

'This is it,' it came out in a hoarse whisper.

Her mind was working frantically, putting together each piece of information. Draco…out last night…Death eater attack…Leaky Cauldron burnt…

_This is great! This is proof! All I have to do is call Fudge, and turn Draco in, and-_

Whoa. That sounded wrong. Very wrong.

'Yeah, well duh,' she tried to reason with herself. 'You're beginning to like him a bit.'

Her eyes widened with shock, as she realized what she had said.

'I- what…like…Malfoy?'

It had been in her mind for a long time now, she realized. She just hadn't acknowledged it…she was in love with Malfoy...

'No!' she whispered to herself. 'No, please I'm not!'

But the more she thought about, the more it just seemed…well, _right _to her. She was in love with Malfoy.

She shut her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair.

_Oh my god, I'm in love with Malfoy._

'I'm on love with Malfoy,' she whispered. 'I have fallen in love with Malfoy. I have-.'

The distant bang of a door startled her. She sat up, tense. Had Narcissa or Draco returned?

She quickly crumpled up the newspaper, and tossed it aside. A few seconds later, the library door opened, and Draco walked inside. He had a bit of a smile on his face.

Hermione looked up at him, looking at his finely chiseled, pale features, and deep gray eyes. Beautiful eyes…she thought.

Suddenly she was conscious of a feeling deep within her…one that had been there for a long time but she had never recognized…she wanted to go up to Draco and wrap her arms around him.

_I'm on love with Draco._

He smiled down at her. There was something genuinely warm in his smile.

'Hey,' he said, in a soft voice. 'Would you like to go out to dinner with me, Mya?'

As soon as she heard him call her that, all her suspicions and doubt vanished. Draco would never do anything wrong…he wasn't a Death eater…

'Sure,' she replied. 'Where to?'

'I was thinking of _Rose Blanc._ It's a French restaurant uptown.'

'Stiff dress code, huh?' she asked, chuckling.

'Like a rod. Think you can manage it?'

She smiled. 'Just wait and see, Mr. Malfoy.'

Draco stood by the foot of the stairs, waiting for Hermione to come down. Surprisingly, he didn't feel tense, or nervous. Instead, he just felt contented, and happy…perhaps a little excited. He would finally be telling her…

As he thought that, a shadow of fear darkened his mind. Was he really willing to put her through so much risk? He quickly reminded himself of the one fact that had helped him hold strong for so long.

_I am in love with her._

At that moment, Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs. Draco felt his jaw drop, as he gazed at her. She was dressed in a tight-fitting black dress, with spaghetti straps. It ended somewhere near her knees. On her feet, she wore high-heeled sandals with pointy toes. Her hair was loose, and curling wildly around her lightly made up face.

'Good enough for you?" she asked lightly, twirling her black evening bag.

He flashed her a thumbs up.

'Awesome. Now get down here, so I can drive you away.'

She laughed and joined him at the foot of the stairs. Both of them exited the mansion, and climbed into Draco's black Sedan. Soon, they were driving down the street.

There was only thing in Draco's mind the whole while.

_I'm finally telling her. After feeling angry for so long…after hating her so much for so long…_

He recalled his outburst in the morning, as he pushed her away from him. He felt ashamed now.

_The confusion…it was too much._

He breathed a sigh of relief.

_It'll all be over in an hour._

'That's was delicious,' Hermione said, with a contented sigh.

Draco smiled at her. 'That's good.'

The lapsed into silence for a while. Draco's heart thudded, slamming against his ribs.

Suddenly, he decided.

He reached out, and put his hand over Hermione's.

Hermione looked up, surprised. He looked at her with hazy, uncertain eyes.

'Mya,' he voice sounded slightly choked. 'Mya I have to tell you something.'

He looked at her face. Her eyes had widened, her mouth hanging slightly open.

He took a deep breath. 'I love you Mya. I love you like hell. I know we've gone through hell before. I know there's probably gonna be lots more. But I just wanted to tell you- I love you. You're the first person I've ever loved.'

There. He had said. He wondered how she would react.

For a moment, she said nothing. Then suddenly her mouth upturned into a joyful smile. The next second, she had leapt up and kissed Draco, right in front of everyone in the startled restaurant.

She pulled back.

'I love you too,' she said, breathlessly.

And that was truthfully the best thing Draco had ever heard.


	27. Return of the Death Repel

**CHAPTER 27**

'You're beautiful,' Draco whispered.

Hermione looked up at him. Outside his room, the wind was whistling shrilly, and heavy rain was pattering against the panes. Oddly enough it made the heated room with the cozy comforter, and flickering candle seem even more comfortable.

Both were stark naked, and curled up together. Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her towards him. She smiled up at him.

'You realize that only now?' she asked, in mock outrage

He chuckled.

'That's not what I mean Sexy, gorgeous, wonderful –if I've been too thick to realize before, I definitely figured out tonight. I mean- well beautiful.'

'I don't get your meaning,' Hermione said, with a small smile.

Draco thought for a minute.

'Well,' he said, 'it's like this. There are loads of sexy girls out there, flaunting their assets to the whole world. But there's a difference in you. You're- well- sort of glowing, or whatever. Like its coming from inside, not outside. It's not like cookie-cutter blonde like Pansy or whatever.'

Hermione frowned a little.

'In one word?'

'Beautiful,' he leaned down and kissed her temple.

Hermione smiled. She pulled his face down to hers, and kissed him back.

'I love you,' she whispered.

'I love you too,' Draco replied.

Hermione sighed in her sleep.

_And tender dreams flitted by her mind._

He forced himself to look away. There was work to be done.

_Like butterflies lashing out with frail wings _

'Stop it,' he muttered to himself. He found the silken hood in a drawer. He slipped it over his head, and waited for his eyes to get used to looking through the slits in the hood.

_She will be mine for evermore._

He looked around for the familiar flash fo silver metal.

_The deepness will cut her…she will bleed…over my dead body…_

The words jolted him out of his revery.

'I will protect her!' he hissed. 'I love her!'

He pocketed the dagger, and left.

Hermione moaned softly in her sleep. Instinctively, she reached out with her fingers to touch Draco's warm chest.

To her surprise, she felt nothing.

Her eyes jolted wide open. She stared around. The bed was empty, except for herself and a few blankets strewn around.

This was the second time she had woken up a night and found him vanished. And she was not amused.

She paused for a minute, feeling the silken sheets slip off her bare legs. Pulling a dressing gown from the night stand, she slipped into it, and flicked on the light switch.

The room was absolutely empty. Not to mention again.

'Where _is_ he?" she muttered.

She tiptoed to the door, and pulled it open. To her surprise, the manor wasn't as dark as it had been the night before. On the first floor landing, just out of sight, she caught sight of the glow of soft light shining. She checked to see if the coast was clear, and then walked towards the light. It transpired to be a table lamp, covered with soft netting, placed on top of a black coffee table.

She walked towards the coffee table. The light from the lamp was throwing itself into a wide arc. The arc lighted up a small gift from Draco- a blood-red rose, along with an envelope.

Hermione smiled to herself as she picked up the rose and twirled it childishly about in her fingers. She ran a finger over the velvety petals. She felt like a young teenager who was standing at the porch of a new boyfriend. After admiring the impeccable flower, with all its flawless beauty, she turned her attention to the thick envelope.

Pulling it out, she saw a parchment, with a brief note written in Draco's spidery hand-writing.

_Dear Mya_

_They told me that one day I would feel,_

_The most powerful yearning, love, they said,_

_I didn't believe them, I passed it away,_

_Above these petty issues remained my head._

_They told me it would give me a spontaneous kiss,_

_I said I didn't believe their lie,_

_But now I'll have to admit that this,_

_Only makes me want to put my head on your shoulder_

_And Cry._

_I realize now what they said love was,_

_I can see it in everything I do,_

_I can see it in my fate and my dreams,_

_And I can see it in you._

_I love you._

_PS- This is just a little present for you._

Hermione felt her heart well up, and tears pricking her eyes. He was just so adorable! She read the poem one more time, quickly deciding she had never seen anything more romantic in her life.

_This is just a little present for you._

'What is?' she wondered.

She glanced back at the envelope. There was something else in it.

Lifting it up, she tipped it over her palm.

A Death Repel fell out.


	28. The Traitor

**Before I begin, I have one very important thing to say to all of you-**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU!!**

**I wish all of you the very best for the year 2005!**

**I find that hardly any of you remember about the Death repel. If I were more sensitive, I'd probably feel insulted! But anyway, a Death Repl is a charm that repels death ( duh). And if you'll remember, it was stolen from the ministry, during the Death Eater attack. Go back and read if you don't remember.**

**Thanks again to all of you who were kind enough to review. I love the feedback! Oh, and one more thing…I've noticed that one of my major critics is Lilly. You've mentioned that I made them fall in love too quickly. One of the main points that I've been trying to establish is that they were in love the whole time, but only now did they realize it. Maybe I didn't write that very well. Lilly, I'd love it if you could contact me and tell me how to improve the story. Waiting to hear from you!**

**Oh, and do you ppl want me to write replies to all your reviews? If so all you have to do is tell me and I promise I will!**

**If any of you want to contact me, my email id is **

**On to the next chapter, now:**

**CHAPTER 28**

'No,' she whispered.

Her mind was filled with a blank buzzing.

'But…but I don't understand. Fudge told me that there were only 3 of these. And all three are with the Ministry. The stolen one was dropped by the Death eaters during the attack. That can only mean that…'

a cold chill spread over her. Suddenly, she felt insecure and scared.

'The Death Eaters have made another.'

Fear tightened around her. What was their power, if they could actually make a Death Repel.

'And why would Draco leave it for me?' she wondered our, aloud.

There were too many questions, and too few answers. Hermione set her jaw firmly. There was only thing to do- find Draco.

She slipped into his room. It was warm, and magically heated. The bed was neatly made, and his desk had papers that were arranged in tidy bundles on its surface.

She moved towards the desk, and began surfing through the papers. Most of them were bills, and payments. A few were letters from somebody who owed Draco money. Nothing else.

She slid open one drawer, and found it filled with stationary.

'Wrong one,' she muttered.

The second try was more satisfactory. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat.

In front of her was a small, black, leather bound book with the word "Journal" stamped across its surface.

'Draco's Journal,' she whispered. 'Yes!'

XXXXXXXXXX

_The meeting was held in utmost secrecy. They were all made to pull their hoods over, and swathe themselves in black silk. They arranged themselves around a black metal podium. He would come there._

_There was a slight restlessness. He was late._

'_Where is he?'_

'_Is everything steady?'_

_Uneasy whispers filled the hall. He was never late. It had to be important,_

_A dark shadow stepped up on the podium._

_Uneasy anticipation showed on their faces. It was not Him. The figure was dressed in black, and hooded just like them. But he had a silver snake stamped onto his chest. Wormtail scurried forward to welcome him. Reaching out with him metallic hand he touch the snake, and brough his fingers to his lips._

_The figure moved a little, and Wormtail scuttled away._

'_I am not He,' the figure began, in a low hiss. _

'_I am not He, yet I have come to address you, Faithful Death eaters. He is busy elsewhere. He has lost a prized position.'_

_One of the figures, dressed in black stirred. He looked guilty._

'_The Death repel, recently constructed out of pure metal and bone has been stolen.'_

_A gasp rang all around._

'_The Dark Lord had it with the rest of his prized possessions- in the Cave of Darkness. It was stolen from there. Nobody knows of this caves existence. But us.'_

'_Brothers…I have come to tell you. We have a traitor amongst us.'_

_There was an angry buzz filling the hooded figured. One shouted out, 'Who are you to say that amongst our dearly loved brother lies a traitor! Speak then- who are you?'_

_The figure swayed a little._

'_I am that person-.' He said, his voice filled with quiet anger._

'_I am that person who made the ring in the first place. I am him.'_

_A gasp rang around._

_Thy were now facing Lord Voldemort's Right Hand Man._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Draco felt the steady pounding of his heart against his ribs.

The meeting had been hell. First of all, the Dark Lord not turning up. The coming of that blasted right hand man

_Who is he? _ Draco wondered.

Ever since his father had been put in Azkaban, Lord Voldemort had brought this man into the open. A spy. A traitor, who had remained in the shadows, for all these years.

'_Many fo you think that Lucius Malfoy was my right hand man,' he had drawled. 'Rumors fly, I know. But this man, standing beside me, holds the position, and had done so for decades! In my absence, he will guide you!'_

_Narcissa Malfoy's pale white cheeks had been filled with red burning shame. None the less, the bowed her head, and whispered, 'We will follow him.'_

Draco felt a small pang as he thought of it. He disliked his mother, quite strongly in fact. She was the reason he was in this position. If it hadn't been for her, he would be happy and innocent right then. Instead of facing all the lies…

But the fact remained, that at that moment, he had felt bad for her. Her husband was in Azkaban, exposed as a lying traitor, and out of the shadows had come another man, who had all along been the Dark Lord's true Right Hand Man.

'_You will never know who he is. His identity remains a secret. Always._

He heard the Dark Lord in his mind. He cried out in frustration.

And as if the meeting hadn't gone bad enough, they had found out- realized the ring had gone, put two and two together, and realized that there was a traitor in their midst.

'Wonderful.' His voice sounded bitter, and hard.

He stopped in front of the manor's gate. The sky was dark, and light rain was drizzling down. He walked up the drive way, and into the manor. Immediately, a house-elf rushed to his side.

'Get lost,' Draco snarled. 'I don't need anything.' With a pang of satisfaction, he watched as the house-elf scuttled away in fright.

'Bed,' he muttered. All he wanted now was to sleep. He pitied his mother, thinking of her assisting the Dark Lord's servants in finding the missing "prized possession."

He walked up the stairs, and into his bedroom. He froze.

Hermione was sitting on his bed, glaring at him. In her hand was his journal. It was wide open.

'So,' she began, in a steely voice, that chilled his heart.


	29. Bleed to Death

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the sweetest!!**

**Lilly- where are you??**

**Anyway, I'll answer to all the reviews at the end of the chapter, so for now just sit back and enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 29**

'So,' she began, in a steely voice that chilled his heart.

Draco's heart stopped beating. He had never seen her look so intimidating before. Dressed in a black satin bedroom gown, she was sitting cross-legged on his bed, glaring at him. In her hand, the shiny black cover of the journal glinted, as if mocking him. Her gaze was slowly killing him.

'Mya…' he began.

'Don't call me that,' her voice had an icy edge to it.

He tried to lighten her mood. He chuckled.

'Oh, come on, now, you love it…'

The minute the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Hermione was up in a second. With two long strides she had crossed the room, and was standing, her faces inches away from his. Her lips twisted into an unpleasant snarl. She brought her hand up, and with a resounding _smack_ brought it across his face.

'Don't you _dare,'_ she shrieked, her voice filled with fiery anger. 'Oh my god, I trusted you! I actually trusted you!'

'That was the- the right thing to do,' Draco stuttered, bring his hand up to his lip. It was rapidly swelling up.

'Like _hell_ it was the right thing to do! You're a- a Death Eater!'

Once more she brought her hand up, and slapped his face. Draco moaned with pain. A trickle of blood ran down from his lip.

'You told me you loved me!' she continued ranting. 'And I actually believed you! It was lies! All of it! Our entire relationship is based on bloody lies!'

'No!' he choked. 'It isn't!'

'Yes it is!' she screamed, teetering on the edge of hysteria. 'I told you I _loved_ you! Lies!'

She paused for a minute, and took a deep breath, fiercely regarding Draco. He was slightly out of breath, his face swollen and red, blood trickling down from his lips.

She pulled her wand out.

'I could finish you right now,' she whispered, and Draco saw a gleam of madness dancing in her eyes. 'I could just kill you.'

He bowed his head. 'Yes, I suppose you could!'

Her gaze turned angry once more.

'Well!' she shouted. 'Aren't you going to take your wand out and blast me into a million pieces with some _dark _spell you learnt from _Lord Voldemort?"_

Her eyes were boring two holes into his face.

'N-no I'm not,' he muttered, his voice impaired by the steady flow of blood sliding down his chin.

'Why not?' she asked, dangerously.

He looked straight at her eyes. 'I love you too much.'

'Like hell you do!'

She brought her wand up. A blast of silver light erupted from its end, and hit Draco full in the face. He cried out with pain, as more blood began to flow down his cheeks.

'Pain,' Hermione whispered. 'I hope it hurts.'

He turned his eyes up at her. There was a trickle of blood in his lashes.

'Yes it does,' he wheezed.

She raised her wand again. 'I'm going to kill you.'

'Hermione please,' his eyes were pleading, begging from her. 'Let me explain.'

'Explain what?' she raged. 'Why you lied to me?'

'Why I love you,' he whispered.

There was a deep silence. He expected her to just kill him on the spot. But something- something had snapped in her eyes. He looked at them, and saw the madness gone- he saw her back in control.

She sat down on the bed.

'The room has a Silencing charm and an Imperturbable Charm on. No one is going in or out. Don't even think of calling out, or warning any of your slimy friends. You have five minutes to explain.'

**Okay, that was a short chapter, but I just had to end it there, for drama's sake.**

**ObSsEsSeD- **Here's an idea…pick up the phone, and CALL me, instead of posting up my love life on a review on the INTERNET where the whole world can read it.


	30. My Story

**It has been so long! I am so sorry for the utterly and completely disgusting break… the thing was that I was faced by a HUGE writer's block…it was really tough, trying to cook up how Draco would react in this chapter…but I finally have all my thought penned down…so sit back and enjoy…!!**

**CHAPTER 30**

Draco sat down on the edge of the bed.

There was something surreal about the whole situation. He was sitting in his room, his lips swollen and aching, and his face covered in blood, with Hermione towering over him, her wand in her hand. She was breathing deeply, and her face was contorted with fury. She seemed to be on the brink of insanity. He took a deep breath, trying to think of where to begin.

'How about when you because a Death eater,' Hermione snarled, as if reading his mind.

He looked up at her, trying to think of something to say.

'I- I never wanted to be a Death eater,' he said, softly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'I'm not going to react to that. Just go on.'

Draco sighed.

'All right. My father has been a Death eater for a long time. He was always a follower of Lord Voldemort's. He trusted and respected him, but always, at the back of his mind, I sensed something more- some small craving for power, half-formed thoughts of over-powering the Dark Lord and snatching the position for himself. They were foolish dreams. My father was no where even near as powerful as Lord Voldemort. In truth, despite his cold veneer, and intimidating attitude, he was always a somewhat weak, power-hungry person. He had money in his pockets and just rattling it gave him power, but not real power. I always thought that he was the dark Lord's right hand man, and that he had power unimaginable. Now it turns out, he was just a pawn on the chessboard. He was a cover- for someone else it turns out.'

He paused and glanced at her. She was looking intently at him. He seemed to have touched some rationally thinking part of her brain, for her breathing was slowing down.

'I don't know his name, or who he is. He always remains a secret. All of us- the death eaters- met him only after my father's arrest. The Dark Lord introduced him as "The True Right hand Man.''. A man from the shadows, who had been lying behind the flimsy cover that was my father. A decoy that was what he was used for this. This man- he was the mastermind behind most of the Death eater attacks and launches. He was- well, a spy.'

'You haven't' mentioned the main thing,' Hermione said, coldly. 'The part where you come in dressed in a Death eater hood.'

Draco winced.

'Believe me when I say that I never wanted to be one. But- I had no choice, to tell you the truth. Both my parents were Death eater's, though my mother got out of much better than my father did. She's a very powerful woman, and is, I believe, very close to Lord Voldemort. It was just assumed that I would become one, and after Voldemort's return, and my father's arrest, I was marked and started. I went through- extremely painful times…which I never dreamed that I would experience…'

'Don't talk about it,' Hermione said, and for the first time that night, Draco sensed a part of the old, gentle Hermione in her voice. As opposed to the one who was pulling blood from his body.

'Well, after I went through the whole process I because a fully fledged Death eater and I found out about all the new projects. And as it happened, I was keyed into the main one. The Right Hand Man had a plan. One that would make us more powerful than ever before.'

'What was it?' Hermione demanded.

'Years back,' Draco said, 'Some of the Inner Circle Men has stolen something extremely valuable from the Department of Ministries. There was some deep infiltration going on, some top spies working at that department…but they managed to steal-.'

'A Death Repel,' Hermione breathed.

He jerked his head up. 'What- what? How did you know?'

'What do you think urged me to read your diary?' Hermione asked, coolly.

Draco frowned. 'You read my diary?'

'As a matter of fact,' Hermione said, unsmilingly. 'I also happened to notice that not fucking once was I mentioned in it!'

'That's because I _love_ you!' Draco said, in a fervent voice.

'Stop throwing that _shit_ at me,' Hermione snarled. 'And go on with your story.'

Draco shrugged, but a fiery pain shot through his shoulders, so he desisted.

'The Right Hand man decided that he could come up with a _new_ version of the Death Repel…which he could make from the old one that we had stolen, and certain herb he found in the Forbidden Forests of Hogwarts. After this was done, he conveniently arranged an attack on the ministry, and "dropped" the old one. We no longer needed it. The world was in the palm of our hands.'

'A pleasant situation,' Hermione said, dryly. Draco did not take the bait. Instead, he continued.

'Do you know how much I hated it? How horrible it was to have to do whatever the Dark Lord said though I knew it was wrong? And then- _you_ came into the picture. I felt so angry with Fudge, that pompous ass. As if my life wasn't hell enough, he throws you into it. We got married, and I thought nothing of it except I would have to share living space with you. But mother- she saw deeper, much deeper.'

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked, frowning.

'She decided you were here as a ministry spy. That you were here to spy on us. I never agreed with her in the beginning. But then- well she pointed out something that- kind of- well- hell, Mya, are you a ministry spy?'

His voice resounded with sudden anger Hermione looked slightly taken aback.

'I'm not a _spy_,' she snapped. 'And I think you have absolutely no reason to-.'

'You didn't answer my question,' Draco said.

Hermione frowned.

'Draco Malfoy! All this time you've been spying, lying low, and-.'

'And leaving you messages in the hope that you'd somehow help whichever cause you were supporting against that low-lying filth that some people call Lord Voldemort,' Draco hissed, his voice filled with venom. It was a startling mood change. 'How difficult do you think it was to steal the bleeding ring from the Cave of Darkness and smuggle it here to you, put all those protection spells on it so that the Dark Lord wouldn't find out and kill me on the spot? As it is, I'm in huge trouble because now they've figured out there's a traitor in their midst. God, Hermione. Sometimes, you make me _sick_. I can't imagine why I love you.'

With sudden strength he grabbed the wand from her hand, and before she could react, he flung it away into a corner of the room. Then he strode out of the room. The door shut with a resounding bang behind him.

**New Chapter- I felt so horrible writing it, but this is what you get!**

**Oh and I got a couple of reviews telling me that the way Hermione acted in the last chapter was extraordinary, and something she would never, ever do. While I completely agree with the former (it was definitely extraordinary!) I disagree with the last. Imagine that you find out that your boyfriend/girlfriend is actually plotting to kill you (God Forbid.)? How horrible do you think that would be? Sometimes when we're faced with surreal situations (and I think this would definitely come in the surreal category), we act in ways that no one ever would imagine. Did any of us think that cool-calm-composed Hermione would loose her head in her third year and slap Malfoy? But the point is, she did. And looking at the current circumstances, all I can say is that there are going to be some extreme mood swings in the next few chapters…but that doesn't stop the fun, does it?**


	31. Countdown

**Yes…I'm back again! Since I kept all you guys waiting for so long…I thought I might as well try and update faster to make it up for you. Thanks for all the reviews, and have fun reading this next chapter…!!**

**CHAPTER 40**

Hermione stared out of the door in shock.

_What the hell?_

Talk about tables turning…

Draco had walked out on her in anger.

_What right has he got! After, all, he's the one who's been-_

She stopped, feeling guilt flood her heart. It hadn't only been him. She had married him as a spy. That was what she was, and nothing more… it was true that she loved him, but she owed him at least to tell him why she was really there.

As she stared out of the door, she was so overcome with emotion that she didn't stop to ponder over all the information he had given her before his speedy departure. It was only when she felt cold tendrils of thought touching her mind and the ring on her finger flash hotly, that she jerked back to life. Fudge! He was trying to talk to her!

'_Ms. Granger?'_

_What can I tell him? The truth? But that- that will get Draco into trouble- I know he's a Death eater, but he said he didn't- when the fuck have I started believing him anyway?_

Ever since you loved him, something whispered to her.

A tear trickled down her face. Yes, she loved him. She loved him so much she didn't want to see him hurt. And yet she had nearly busted his brains out. Why had it been- because she felt so betrayed? Whatever it was, she owed it to him to tell him the truth before telling Fudge anything. She had to find Draco.

'_Yes, minister,'_

'_Oh, good are you there…have you made any new discoveries?'_

'_As a matter of fact…'_

'_I'm waiting.'_

'_I'm sorry minister. I cannot divulge that right now. Not under the circumstances.'_

There was silence down the line. Hermione could feel confusion streaming down Fudge's line. Slowly turning into anger.

'_Ms Granger_,' his thoughts sounded warning_. 'Might I remind you that-.'_

'_I'm sorry, minister_,' Hermione interrupted. '_Something rather complicated has come up. Heavens, I will not hide anything from you. All I ask is time. In twenty four hours I promise you I will be sitting in your office and telling you the truth. And I will not be alone. With me will be Draco Malfoy- and another man.'_

There was a pause. Some of the fervor and earnesty in Hermione's voice seemed to reach Fudge.

'_Very well_,' he said, finally. '_Twenty four hours, Ms Granger. And I warn you…if you are late…'_

With that their mental connection snapped.

Hermione stared at the wall, her mind a total and utter mess.

She had twenty four hours to find Draco, get everything straight with him and then report to Fudge. And she needed to find someone else too…someone she had promised Fudge she would bring.

The Right Hand Man.

The mansion was absolutely silent. Hermione looked around. She had absolutely no clue where to begin.

'Okay,' she murmured to herself. 'Let's try and get something straight…I'm going to have to find Draco and sort out everything with him. then we're going to have to try and figure out who exactly the right hand man is…and get him…all in the next twenty four hours.'

As she stood alone in the dark room, a thought struck her. Narcissa Malfoy. A Death eater, dangerous, and very close to Voldemort. She might know who and where the Right Hand Man was.

Draco's voice echoed in her mind. _A dangerous woman. A very dangerous woman._

It doesn't matter, she thought to herself. She will never guess…she had no clue that Draco would tell me…all I have to do is frame the question well enough.

She crept out of her room and down the landing to where Narcissa slept. The door was closed, so she knocked.

There was no reply. Noticing a thin line of light spilling in from under the door, Hermione cautiously turned the knob and pushed the door open. She gasped.

Narcissa Malfoy was wide awake, her pale blue-gray eyes open and pulsating with life. She was dressed in a long black gown that clung to her body in a sinister way. Her light hair was splayed across her shoulders, and her mouth stained with something dark. She was sitting in an arm chair, looking satisfied and contented. Her wand was lying beside her on the coffee table.

'Ms Granger,' she said, smiling, her white teeth sparkling between her dark lips. 'No you haven't disturbed me. How can I help you?'

'Um- well- I,' Hermione stuttered. She tried to pull herself together. 'You see, Mrs. Malfoy…I work in the ministry… and well, the minister just contacted me…they had some inside information- found out about someone aiding the Dark Lord… they called him the Right hand man… I was wondering if- maybe…'

As the words slipped out of her lips, she realized how foolish they were. The smile Narcissa was sending her told her she was in deep trouble.

_Stupid me! She probably knows! But-_

Narcissa picked up her wand from the bedside table, and pointed it at Hermione. She smiled, as her eyes widened.

'Ms. Granger,' she said, in a softly mocking voice, 'I am not stupid. I can see what is going on between your son and me. I know he loves you, and I know he is unhappy about servicing the Dark Lord. This night, when I woke up, I found an open letter with a most- ah- _touching_ poem on it… and something that I must say the Dark Lord holds very dearly…all I can say is that I am surprised he did not tell you earlier. Yes, I know he is the traitor. But he is, after all, my son, and I must protect him. You on the other hand,' she drew in a cold breath, savoring it, 'are worthless.'

With that, she swished her wand, and cried out a spell. But Hermione did not hear it because she was suffused with a jet of red light, and had slumped to the ground.


	32. Longer

**Sorry guys…something went hugely wrong with my system, uploading the wrong chapters in the wrong order. Therefore I have deleted the last few chapters, and I'm pasting them all as one (an extra long one to make it up to u). Bear with me, please…**

**Also, this story is slowly, but surely getting over. Just a few more chapters, and it will be done. I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers who have stuck with me for so long. Love you guys! You're absolutely amazing.**

**Once I finish writing this story, I promise to start working on my other ones, which I've so callously ignored for so long…and in a little while, a sequel to Pawn on the Chessboard is coming up.**

**Thank you for bearing with me.**

**CHAPTER 32**

The pain was raging all over her body.

Her head ached violently, and her heart beat frantically against her ribs. She felt slightly breathless. She tried to move her aching arms, but found, to her horror, that they were tacked together.

_Someone tied me up._

She tried opening her eyes. However, the minute she raised her eyelids, her eyes began to fiercely burn and water, and she forced to jam them shut again.

She weighted down, and for some off reason claustrophobic.

She tried moving her legs; only to find that they were tied tightly to. She opened her mouth, and tried to cry out, but no voice issued from her lips. The frantic screaming was in her mind…

A light footstep.

The screaming stopped, and she strained her eyes. She could hear the lightest chink of glass against goblet, the steady gurgle of water filling, and then footsteps advancing towards her. she tried to wriggle away, but the pain pinned her down. A rough hand grasped her jaw, and pride it open. The next minute, burning hot liquid was poured down her throat.

She coughed and sputtered, as her throat seemingly caught fire. The peppery taste of the liquid did not help anything at all.

'Swallow it,' a low voice said, 'the pains of stunning with subside.'

Sure enough, the fire was fading, and with it, the pain in her aching body ebbed, lessening by the second. Soon, she was feeling alright again.

Hermione opened her eyes.

She was lying in a cold room, which seemed to have no windows, and no furnishing except an almirah at one end, and a fuzzy black carpet, that she was lying on. The walls and ceiling were made of gray stone, and hooked candelabras were protruding from the walls.

Narcissa was towering over her. She did not look at all like the demon she had back in the bedroom. She was dressed and corseted once more, and her hair was up in a tight coiffeur, her make up spotless.

'Good morning, Ms. Granger,' she said, in a coldly amused voice. 'Or should I say…good night?'

Hermione looked bleakly at her.

'You've awoken in 3 hours,' she murmured, 'I must say, I'm quite impressed. Normally, someone under the influence of the spell would remain unconscious for at least a day.'

Hermione was in no mood to thank her.

'Well, Ms. Granger, I suppose you would like to know exactly what is going to happen to you?'

'If it isn't too much trouble, please,' Hermione said, through gritted teeth.

'Not at all, my dear…not at all…' Narcissa said, silkily. 'You see, I am going to untie you, lock the door, and leave. You are going to experience a long and somewhat nasty wait for the dark Lord, who is going to enjoy you _fresh_.'

Hermione winced.

'If he lays even one finger on me,' she said, defiantly 'I am going to tell him that Draco was the traitor. He might kill me, but your sons going down. Your family will be ruined.'

Narcissa threw her a disgusted look.

'Dear child, do you really think he would touch you, filthy as you are? He will merely torture you with his wand,'

'I'll still tell!' Hermione said, fiercely.

Narcissa chuckled.

'Oh, I don't think so girl,' she said, sweetly. 'After all, you do love him!'

XXXXXXXXX

'Fuck everything,' Hermione groaned.

She was trembling. Her fingers were already feeling numb with cold. And to make things worse, any minute now Lord Voldemort was going to sweep into the room- and kill her.

Moaning slightly at the dull ache in her body, and climbed to her feet, and surveyed her remote surroundings. She needed someplace to bloody hide. However, there was nothing in sight.

'Well,' she muttered, 'the least I can do is get warm.'

She looked around for something to cover herself, but found nothing. All of a sudden, she noticed the almirah. Walking over to it, she swung the handle and pushed it open.

Inside the almirah was a gorgeous array of thick, gaudy dresses, all made up with utmost care and style. Hermione quickly grabbed the warmest one she could find, and slipped it on. It transpired to be a black satin dress, that flowed down to her ankles. She found a dressy satin jacket, and slipped it on over her dress.

'Great,' she muttered, 'So now I'm warm. All I need is a place to hide.'

Once more she considered the almirah. It seemed spacious enough. It definitely wasn't the best hiding place she could come up with, but it was something, at least.

Without any further ado, she climbed into the almirah. With carefully swung the door shut, and it latched with a click. With a sinking heart she realized that it was on some kind of auto-lock. Going out was no longer an option.

So instead, she swung dresses away, hearing them fall to the ground with soft swooshes as she pushed them. She clawed her way through the finery, and reached out to touch the back of the almirah.

Except that there was no back of the almirah. With a little gasp of surprise, she ended up stumbling into a long, dark passage way.

It was stony and cold, and lighted by low-burning lanterns. It wound its way into the darkness. Hermione stared, feeling slightly warmer in here.

she wondered whether to risk the passageway- a definite possibility of escape, but as much as a convincing promise of death.

Hermione's grasped one of the old-fashioned oil lanterns that was hanging on the wall, and scrutinized the tunnel in front of her. It was made of dark gray stone, without a single hint of mud, and lead far into the darkness, until it twisted and she could see no more. She felt her heart beat quicken. A hidden passage in the Malfoy manor. It sounded somewhat sinister.

It was at that moment, that she had the strangest feeling. It was an odd chill that seemed to emanate from the way she had come. It seized her heart, and caused a wild wave of panic to sweep over her body. All of a sudden she realized what happened.

Lord Voldemort was in the vicinity. It was only him that could cause such shivers of evil in the air. She paused, and settled the lantern down. Instinct told her to pick it up again, and head as fast as possible down the passage way. However, she crouched down low, and leaned towards the wardrobe. She wanted to hear what was going on.

She heard the slightest creak of a door being opened, and knew they had entered. She sucked in her breath.

Suddenly, a deep, cold voice reverberated around her.

'Where is she?' Lord Voldemort hissed. 'You told me that you had the girl.'

Narcissa malfoy's faint voice sounded.

'My Lord…I did. I locked her in this room. There is no window, and now possible means of escape. I cannot imagine…'

'Well, then it is time to,' Lord Voldemort cursed, silently. 'We need to find her! She has liable evidence now that you and Draco are Death eaters. I cannot afford to lose anymore precious followers.'

'My Lord, I have no idea of how-.'

'Narcissa I am not looking for what you do _not_ have…I'd prefer to hear of what you _do._ Tell me, is apparition a possibility. If so, we might yet be able to trace her.'

'My Lord, I placed a special bond on her. She couldn't have apparated. Not inside the manor.'

'In that case, Narcissa, I suggest you have the entire mansion searched. I am disappointed. We have enough Death eaters working on the case of the missing death repel. I do not want to waste more looking for Hermione Granger. You and your son must handle that. Where is Draco?'

'I am not sure,' Narcissa faltered.

'Find him. Handle it. I am leaving.'

Hermione heard the swish of a cloak, and new that he had gone. In a few minutes, she heard Narcissa also depart.

She leaned against the cold stone walls of the tunnel. Her every muscle wanted just to go to sleep right then. But a glance at her watch told her that that was not possible.

She had only nineteen hours left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa stared blankly out of the apartment window. She had begun to deeply regret the fact that Hermione was married to Malfoy. She was lonely, and hadn't heard from her friend is _days._

It was as she was thinking this, that a knock came on the door. Groaning, she stashed aside the mug of coffee she was cradling, and stomped over the door, swinging it open. Immediately, she gasped with surprise.

'Mione!' she shrieked, flinging her arms around her ex-roommate, and best friend. 'God have I missed you!'

'I've missed you too, Lisa,' Hermione said, her voice grim. She was dressed in some sort of formal gown, Lisa noticed, with a silk coat, and some traces of dust and dirt.54?

'What the hell happened to you?' she asked, confused.

'No time to explain,' Hermione said. 'Grab something warm, and come with me. And get the car keys. I'll tell you on the way.'

'But where are we going?' Lisa asked, confused, as she slipped into a thick Irish sweater.

Hermione fixed her with a deep smoldering gaze.

'The Riddle House.'

XXXXXXX

'And here I was actually missing you,' Lisa shook her head, as she swerved the car past lone fields filled with absolutely nothing.

Hermione shrugged. 'We're in a situation here. Keep the wisecracks for later.'

'So let me get this straight,' Lisa said, 'You found the tunnel, and walked forty minutes, just to find that it led you right to the Malfoy property gate? And then you apparated, right?'

'You got it,' Hermione muttered. 'Are you sure you know where you're going?'

'Of course,' Lisa scoffed. 'Little Hangleton. We'll be there in about five minutes. Now, will you explain to me exactly why we're going there?'

'We need to find Draco,' Hermione said, stubbornly. 'Right now, as far as he's concerned, he's running from the ministry. He doesn't know that I love him; he thinks that I've already informed Fudge. And the only place I can think of him going is the Riddle House. Unless he went to the Cave of Darkness, which I doubt because they're all probably clustered up there now that the Death repel's missing.'

'Aha!' Lisa said, triumphantly. 'Talk about love! Fudge had foresight! You two are _meant_ for each other.'

Hermione groaned.

'Lisa, please! Not now.'

'Ok, Ok… so basically, I'm going to the Riddle House with you to find Draco Malfoy, and waste an hour or so with you two saying proclaiming your undying love for each other, then we ask Draco's opinion, and rush halfway around the world to search for a weirdo in a cape who's probably faggot with Lord Voldemort.'

Hermione flicked a glance over at her.

'You're driving too close to the edge. I obviously caught you in a bad mood.'

'Nah. I'm shit scared and this is how I react.' Lisa chuckled. 'Anyway…there…you can see the Riddle House.'

'Which one is it?' Hermione asked, scanning the scene of the remote village in front of them.

Lisa pointed. 'There. The one of the hill. With the red roof.'

Hermione gazed at it. 'It's huge,' she whispered. 'Draco could be anywhere in it.'

'Let your heart lead you to the light of love,' Lisa said, sadistically. 'Okay, I'm stopping the bloody car over here.'

She jammed the breaks, and the two scuttled out of the car, and climbed the short stretch of hillside before they reached the gate of the house. The gate was locked.

'Let's just climb over it,' Lisa said. 'And get to the other side, quick!'

She glanced at her watch.

'Only seventeen and a half hours more.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa pulled her wand out, and placed a few protective spells on the room. Then she left, and glanced around.

Miss Hermione Granger was missing. And so was Draco.

She sighed. This had gone on long enough. They cared for each other. She was sick of the lies, trying to protect him, harming the dark Lord. A heavy weight lay on her mind.

She had finally decided. To the Dark Lord, she would say nothing. She would preserve what little of the Malfoy pride was left in the Inner Circle.

But when she saw Granger…

And when she saw Draco…

She would kill them both.

XXXXXXX

'It's locked,' Hermione said, desperately. 'The front door's locked!'

Lisa pursed her lips.

'Come on,' she said. 'I think I saw a window in the far end.'

'It'll probably be locked too,' Hermione said, glumly.

'It is,' Lisa said, as they approached. She scanned the ground around them. 'But you forget one thing.'

Hermione slid her gaze over to her.

'What?'

Lisa picked up a stone.

'Window's are made of glass,' she said, with a determined look on her face.

With that, she lobbed the stone at the window. The glass cracked with a horrible noise. Lisa quickly pried off the shards.

'Somewhat dangerous,' she muttered. 'But we can make it. Come on, let's get in!'

Both the girls shinned in, and glanced around. They were in some sort of dark room, without any lighting, about a foot deep in dust. It was small, and a few boxes were stacked in a corner.

'Storage room,' Lisa muttered. 'C'mon, let's get out of here.'

She slid the door open, and the two of them crept out. They were in a long hall way, with several doors leading off. One of them however, showed a crack of fine, flickering light at its base- a fire.

Hermione immediately walked up to. She slid it just slightly open, very quietly. She peeked in.

And let out a cry of joy.

'Draco!' she cried. 'I'm so glad we found you!'

Hermione?'

Draco looked up. He was curled up on the red pouffee, a bottle of sherry in his hand.

'What the _hell_ are you doing here?'

Lisa sidled up. 'Is it possible to get male PMS?' she muttered.

Draco flicked his gaze her way.

'You brought _her_ too?' he asked, in an accusing voice.

Lisa frowned.

'Hey mister, I'm the best friend of the girl you love…a little more respect is in demand.'

Draco scowled.

'Some reason you're here?'

Lisa made a face. 'Some reason you're here?' she mimicked, in a high pitched voice. 'God, Hermione, tell the asshole what's going on so we can find the damned spy and get back to that little thing called a NORMAL LIFE.'

Hermione sighed.

'I need to talk to you.' She said, looking him in the eye. 'You're right…I shouldn't have acted like that earlier. It's just- the pressure, and- god, I love you, okay, Draco. I really do!'

Draco set a dark gaze on her.

'Fudge sent you.'

It was not a question.

'I know,' Hermione replied firmly. 'Fudge sent me. I married you to spy on you. But-.' She grasped his hand. 'I fell in love with you, Draco. I mean it. I. Love. You.'

Draco sighed, and looked at her.

'I don't know what to believe any more, Hermione,' he whispered. 'But I love you too. And I mean it.'

Hermione smiled slightly. 'I'd love to sit discussing this further…but we're in a bit of a situation here.'

'No shit,' Draco muttered. 'Lisa's here.'

'hey!' Lisa snapped. 'If it wasn't for me, you're light of love wouldn't be here I either. _I_ drove the car,' she said, with a significant wink.

Draco groaned. 'Why?' he muttered.

'That's not the point!' Hermione said, impatiently. 'There's this huge problem. We have-.' She checked her watch. 'Sixteen hours to find the right hand man and report to Fudge!'

Draco's eyes flew open.

'WHAT?'

'And,' Hermione said, grimly. 'I just spend 3 hours under your mother's captivity, found a passage way in the manor, and escaped the clutches of Evil Voldemort.'

'WHAT?'

'I know,' Lisa said, 'she's nutters.'

Draco gave her a strange look. 'Sixteen _hours_?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I'll explain later. We need to find the guy. But wait- before we go- Draco why did you leave me the Death Repel.'

Draco looked at her.

'I was trying to give you a hint,' he explained. 'I thought you'd take it to the ministry…I didn't dream you knew what it was…and blow my brains out.'

Hermione smiled.

'Sorry it backfired,' she said, 'And- thanks…'

She leaned up, and pecked his cheek. Draco glowed.

Lisa cleared her throat loudly.

'Ahem,' she said, 'if you two are quite finished…'

Hermione grinned. 'Done, Lisa…ok, now Draco…any clues as to who that bloody guy is?

Draco frowned.

'I have absolutely no clue,' he said, honestly.

'Thankfully, I do,' Lisa said, in a spirited voice.

Both heads turned to her. Hermione's jaw dropped.

'What?'

Lisa smiled, triumphantly.

'Hermione, before we got distracted by the attack of the ministry…when the Death Repel was dropped…do you remember what we planned to do that day?'

'Shopping for weird pointy shoes?' Draco offered.

Lisa threw him a dirty look.

'Yes I do!' Hermione said, suddenly. 'But- oh! Oh my god! You don't think?'

Lisa smiled.

'As a matter of fact, I do,'

Draco looked confused.

'Okay…care to explain to me?' he demanded.

Hermione turned to face him.

'We were going to the Department of Mysteries,' she said, in a hushed voice.

'Why?'

'To look for Adrian Chadwick.'

XXXXXXXXX

'Let me get this straight,' Draco said. He and Hermione were sitting at the back of the car, and Lisa was driving.

'You think Adrian Chadwick is the Right Hand Man? Why?'

Lisa rolled her eyes.

'he used to work in the Department of Mysteries,' she said, 'and he vanished 6 months back. No one knew where he was…and then he suddenly turns up at your reception?'

Draco was looking thoughtful.

'Six months back…that was around the time that the Right Hand Man came out of the shadows…' he murmured.

'See,' Lisa said, fiercely, driving as fast as she could, 'it makes perfect sense.'

'Both Lisa and I felt we had seen him somewhere before,' Hermione admitted.

Draco nodded.

'I get your point. So we're going to the department of Mysteries?'

'That's DOM for you,' Lisa replied.

Draco sighed.

'Did we _have_ to bring her along?'

Hermione punched his arm lightly.

'She was the one who remembered about Chadwick, remember?'

Lisa smiled, triumphantly.

'So there,' she said.

Draco made a disgusted face.

'Whatever,' he muttered. 'How much further?'

'Five minutes more, Lisa supplied. 'and Hermione, do you know how to get into the DOM? Cos I sure as hell don't.'

'I do,' Hermione said, 'fifth year at Hogwarts. Sirius- died- inside the DOM.'

Her voice faltered. Draco squeezed her hand slightly.

'Right,' Lisa said, grimly. 'Here we are.'

They pulled up beside the red telephone booth. In seconds they were jammed inside. Hermione grabbed the receiver, and punched in a few numbers.

'Welcome to the Ministry of magic,' a cool female voice responded. 'State your name and purpose, please.'

'Lisa, Hermione and Draco,' Lisa snapped. 'Ministry officials. And make it quick.'

'Good ay, Lisa, Hermione, Draco,' the voice responded. 'Please wear your badges. Thank you for coming.'

'Your fucking welcome,' Draco snarled, jamming his badge ferociously against his shirt.

The telephone booth began to slide underground. Soon, the brightly lit atrium was in view.

'Okay, this way,' Hermione said, leading them. 'and keep it low…I don't want to explain to Fudge why I'm sneaking in here. He hates me enough as it is.'

'No, Mione, we're going to walk around clashing cymbals,' Lisa said, sadistically.

'This corridor looks creepy,' Draco said, with a shudder, as they walked down.

'I know,' Hermione said, repressing a shiver. They reached a dark wood door.

'Okay,' she said, whispering, as she opened it. 'We're going on. _Nobody_ shut the door?'

'Why not?' Lisa asked, confused.

'Because,' Hermione said, 'then the doors inside exchange places. And they're about a million.'

'Oh,' Lisa said. 'I take it you learned the hard way.'

Hermione flicked a glance her way.

'You can say that again,' she muttered. 'Now come on in…' she whispered.

She entered the dark, circular room.

It was different.

The darkened walls still held the gleaming blue torches, and several dark doors led into the various depths of the department. However, at the very centre of the room was a king of silver platform. Hermione walked up to it.

'Adrian Chadwick, Unspeakable the Seventh,' she read the inscription of the silver.

Draco and Lisa walked up.

'Seventh Unspeakable,' Draco mused. 'Last time I came here, this wasn't there,'

Hermione looked surprised.

'You've been here?'

Draco looked grim.

'Yep... My dad brought me down here.'

Lisa started. 'You're dad? What was he doing here?'

Draco shrugged. 'He wouldn't tell me. He made me wait out here.'

'Well,' Hermione muttered, 'Whatever it is, it might just lead us to what we're looking for...'

She took out her wand.

'_Astroantus!'_ she spelled.

Nothing happened.

She frowned and tried again.

'_Criptaseous! Mercosestus!'_

Nothing happened. Hermione looked annoyed.

She raised her wand again, but was stopped, when Draco gently put the face of his palm on her shoulder.

'Hermione,' he said, quietly, 'those are light spells.'

Hermione opened her mouth to ask why that mattered, but froze. Suddenly, Draco's quiet comment was making a lot more sense. It seemed to make a lot more sense that Chadwick would use a dark spell to seal the podium, if it were, in anyway, a clue to find him.

She moved out of the way.

'Your tag,' she said, to Draco.

Draco smiled, and moved forward. He raised his wand.

'_Xerifio!'_ he thundered.

Immediately, a black flash broke from his wand, and hit the podium. Hermione gasped. It seemed to spread, bathing the gleaming podium in an odd, black light. Then, as she watched, the podium began to slowly move aside, revealing beneath it, a gaping chasm…with a staircase descending into the darkness.

Draco blew the tip of his smoking wand, and jammed it into his pocket.

'After you, miladies,' he said, sweetly.

Narcissa was feeling surreal.

The moment of truth.

She was stark naked, standing in her dimly lit bedroom, her clawed hands hovering over a dark, stained cabinet

Her fingers slipped inside. She felt about. When they came out again, she was holding a small crystal pendant.

The smile on her face was close to insane, as she stared at it. Her eyes glinted.

The pendant in her hand was Draco's birth cross. It was connected to him with the deepest dark magic.

She gently spelled the pendant, and then dropped it into a huge golden urn of water.

**Yay…thanks to all u ppl who reviewed!**

**ObSsEsSeD- Who do you think Lisa's modeled on, if not me! I think I got the sarcasm down perfectly!**

**Meheehee- thanks for reviewing! And I have no clue wat happened to our darling Amy! She's been wiped off! And I miss her so much!**

**Lilly- Haven't u realized yet? I'm a wicked, and evil witch who simply LOVES to keep you people hanging off the edge of your seats with the suspense! And no, Narcissa did not help Hermione escape? What makes you think that?**

**Deadlyabyss12- yes, Mya still has the Death Repel…and I have a little inkling its going to get her out of a tight spot, later on!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	33. The Floating Podium

**Before I begin with the chapter, I'm going to respond to a few of the reviews I got…thanks to all the rest of you, you know who you are!**

**Lilly- thanks for reviewing…yes, u definitely are a one-and-only…thought only ONE of my one-and-onlys… hehe….**

**Meheehee- Hm…how long has it been since they were married…let me see…. About 4 days, I guess…phew! Seems a lot longer, doesn't it? Oh, and btw, Amy is BACK…yes! Check out Rootbeerfloatresurrected…the only problem is she's rewriting all her stories starting from chap1…because she wants her reviews bak…sad, isn't it? I meant to tell you before, but I forgot…**

**Lynn Caraway- I suppose I might come under the plagiarist category for stealing that plot…except for one small detail…though I read and adored the first book of the Narnia series, I haven't ever read the Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe…so I suppose you could say that the idea was original… tell me if you liked the book, then I'll get myself a copy and check it out.**

**Winterspirit- well, I suppose under certain circumstances that would rather uncharacteristic of Draco…but then isn't betraying Voldemort and falling in love with Hermione uncharacteristic too? My Draco isn't any Draco…he's a Draco gone soft who thinks dark corridors are creepy…**

**Thanks to all the rest of you!**

**On to the next chapter, now…**

**CHAPTER 33**

Anyone who saw the scene would have thought it- well, weird… Draco, wearing a jeans and a t-shirt, Hermione in a formal satin gown, and Lisa in a thick Irish sweater all gazing skeptically down a gaping chasm in the middle of the Department of Mysteries, while the torches around them cast an eerie blue light on their faces.

'There's a stairway,' Hermione murmured, pointing. 'and it looks like it goes down a long, long way,'

'Well,' Draco said, determinedly, 'then we're going to have to go down a long, long way.'

'yay,' Lisa said, sarcastically, 'I've always wanted to be killed.'

'You should have told me earlier,' Draco muttered.

'Stop it, both of you!' Hermione snapped. 'Just- stop it. Come on, let's go down…Draco you can go first.'

'Thanks,' he muttered.

She winced. 'No, I meant because you know the most dark spells. Both of us will also have our wands at the ready… we're going down.'

Lisa and Hermione slipped out their wands, and followed Draco as he stepped onto the black staircase that descended into the darkness.

'We're going to need a little light,' he murmured. 'But not too much. We better play safe. I'll keep my wand illuminated. _Lumos,_' his wand immediately began to glow, shedding a little light on the staircase, enough to cast flickering shadows around the place. Hermione shivered.

'Come on,' she muttered, 'let's go.'

The began to walk carefully down the staircase. It descended a long, long way down. After about ten minutes of steadily climbing lower, Lisa spoke up.

'I hate the fact that there's no railing,' she said, 'I feel like I'm about to fall off,'

'Why are you such a baby?' Draco sneered.

'She's right, actually,' Hermione muttered. 'This staircase feels- somewhat unstable…like a plate floating on water…'

'Duh,' Draco said, 'For a very good reason. It is… it's floating.'

'What?' Hermione said. 'What did you just say?'

Draco looked up surprised.

'Oh, I should have warned you before. It's floating on air…there's nothing under it…my guess is we're going down some underground cavity, and someone's just stuck a floating staircase here. It's like a boat- make a wrong move, or go too close to the edge, and it tips over.'

'Tips- over?' Lisa said, faintly. 'Thanks for sharing that with us.'

'You're welcome,' Draco said, graciously. 'Be carefully, okay?'

'Okay,' Hermione breathed.

They climbed down a few more steps.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs, in the Department of Mysteries, a door opened. A cloaked figure slipped out. The torches threw a blue gleam onto the knife that he held at ready.

He slithered across the room, and stopped in shock when he saw it. He had been about to draw his wand and whisper the spell, but the chasm that faced him told him that was not needed.

The subtraction of work from his busy schedule did not gladden him. The implications of it were too great.

His mind slid over the possibilities. The weight of his loss was still heavy on his mind, and he knew that under the circumstances, the loss- the death repel- was crucial.

His mind fought what his heart knew.

_Not possible! No one knew!_

And yet, the stark truth was in the front of him.

Someone had accessed it.

A calloused hand slid over his smooth jaw. One thing was for certain. Whoever was in there was not coming out alive.

A smile slid onto his face. He began to plan his plot.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'We're coming to the end,' Draco said, softly.

Hermione twitched nervously, and then froze as the staircase wobbled. They had been descending for half an hour- pure torture, since every hiccup threatened to plummet them down into the darkness.

'Okay, be quiet now,' he whispered, as a solid podium, that also appeared to be floating came into view. It was filled with a flickering light, and was not very large- 30ft by 30ft, Hermione guessed. A sort of shack was built onto it, except that this shack was made out of polished chrome.

They stepped onto the podium. Draco paused for a moment.

'Okay,' he said, finally, 'this is also floating, but it's definitely more stable than the staircase. But still, be careful. Now listen…I'm going to keep my wand at ready and open the door of the shack. If there's any danger, I'll yell out, and you two run back up the staircase. Actually no- that's going to leave you exposed if any spell gets past. Go behind the shack, okay? To the other end of the podium…'

'Okay,' Hermione whispered. 'Just- be careful…come on, Lisa,'

She and Lisa crept past the metallic shack, and approached its back. Lisa gave a loud sigh, and peaked over the edge. Darkness.

'Great,' she whispered. 'One wrong move and I fall into nothingness.' She threw a glance at Hermione who was oddly silent.

'What's the matter, Mione?' she asked, softly.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

'Everything's going so wrong,' she whispered. 'what if we- we never get out of here alive? It's just so _bad_. All I want is a happily ever after?'

Another tear trickled down her cheek. Lisa wrapped her arms around her.

'Sh,' she whispered, 'it's okay…everything's gonna be fine…you'll have your happily ever after, okay?'

Hermione sniffled. She was about to answer, when they heard light footsteps approaching.

Immediately, both stiffened. They held their wands at ready, and pointed it in the direction of the footsteps. All of a sudden, a distorted shadow came into view.

Lisa and Hermione exchanged a look. The figure began to inch around the shack. They stiffened and held out their wands. The shadow became bigger, and they were about to fire away, when-

'Draco,'

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. 'Thank god it's just you.'

Lisa lowered her wand.

'Hey genius,' she said, brightly, 'any reason you're here frightening the shit out of us instead of carrying on a little old-friends conversation with a mysterious wanker whose last name is Chadwick?'

Draco groaned.

'Oh great. I was hoping you're fallen off the edge or something. And I'm here because I couldn't open the door.'

'Ah, Lisa said, sagely, 'I thought we might come across a problem like that. The trick is to turn the handle.'

'Wow, thanks,' Draco said, sarcastically. 'and if there wasn't a handle?'

Lisa paused.

'Oh. Hm. I see.'

'Well done,' Draco mocked. 'There's something else in place of a handle. I think you should come and see this.'

Hermione and Lisa followed him around the shack, balancing carefully on the corners, where the podium was specially unstable. They came to the front, and Draco pointed at the smooth chrome door.

'See?'

Indeed, they saw.

The door did not have a handle or knob of any sort to open it. Instead, it had a small shining panel, with an inscription that was punched in. it was constructed ingeniously, and Hermione knew that to open the door, they would have to find part two of the contraption. A stamp of a sort, that perfectly fit into the inscription.

The inscription was a small, glinting skull, pressed into the metal.

She stiffened, and her hand flew to her mouth. Glinting innocently on one of her fingers was the Death repel.

Lisa smiled. 'Bingo.'

XXXXXXXXXX

He proceeded further. Rough estimation told him that he would reach the shack in about five minutes. He would take care of them then. He practiced the kill over in his mind. It was, he figured, simple enough. Their bodies would be thrown over the edge.

They would never be seen again….

XXXXXXXX

Hermione aligned the Death Repel on her finger with a panel on the door, and drove it in.

The next minute, a bright flash of light reverberated around the darkness. She gasped, as white hot electricity raced up her arms. The world began spinning. She was faintly aware of Draco crying in alarm, and Lisa shrieking, but then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes once more, the world seemed to swing back into focus, and she was aware of two blurry heads staring down at her- one with a crop of pale blonde, and the other with a shiny brown mane.

'Thank god!' Lisa said, fervently. 'God, I was so worried.'

'What happened?' Hermione asked, groggily.

Draco looked concerned.

'I'm not sure…the Death Repel seemed to lance some sort of shock up you.'

'You started glowing!' Lisa exclaimed. 'Hell, it was terrifying. But on a happier note-.'

She gestured towards the chrome door.

The inscription on the panel was glowing a contented blue. The door itself was slightly ajar.


	34. My Little Secret

**Hey guys…I've decided to surface again…just a little sooner this time. But before I go onto the next chapter…**

**Lilly- Where would I be without your dry sense of humor? All right, then, I official knight you my one and only. Happy?**

**AnglxDevl05- Do you honestly think I should do that? I mean, I'm sure lots of people pester her with stories, but I might…its an idea.**

**CHAPTER 44**

'The doors opened,' Lisa breathed.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Thank God you're here. We never would have noticed otherwise.'

'That's why I have follow you around, you baby, making sure you don't bump into chairs and-.'

She cut off abruptly, seeing as how Hermione was glowering at the both of them.

'One more word from the two of you, and I'll chuck you off the edge, boyfriend and best friend or not.' She said, threateningly. Both immediately shut up.

'Thank you,' she said.

Draco smirked. 'You're welcome. All right, I think that if Adrian Chadwick or any of his evil cronies had been in there they would have come out by now, what with our stupid bickering. Or at least her stupid bickering.'

'Hey, baby, I wasn't the one who-.'

'QUIET,' Hermione roared.

Her voice seared through the darkness, and echoed all around them. All three clamped their mouths shut, and looked fearfully around.

The noise faded. The echoes vanished. The air became still and chilly once more. The three were alone in eternity.

'Okay,' Lisa muttered, 'Now we definitely know if someone had been in there. That shout would have woken a dead hippo.'

She pointed at Draco.

'Since you're the macho man around here, you have the privilege of going in _first.'_

'Who me?' Draco started, staring at her.

'Actually, that's a good idea,' Hermione said, thoughtfully. 'You're the person knowing most of the Dark Spells around here.'

Draco glowered.

'So it's a girl thing. Pick out the innocent boy and make him face the danger all alone. Oh, all right, don't pout, I'll go. Be careful.'

'You be careful,' Hermione told him.

Draco inched forward, and pushed open the door with his fingertips. With a low creak, it swung open, revealing its interior.

At first, Hermione couldn't see anything, because the shack was dark. But the minute the door opened, a strong musty smell seemed to waft out. She shivered.

'_Lumos_,' Draco muttered. The tip of his wand immediately began glowing. It cast a semi circle of steady light around them. Hermione began to feel a little better, seeing the comforting light.

'Come on,' Draco whispered, 'let's get in.'

He began creeping inside, and the two girls followed him. His wand lighted up the small shack as they entered it, and Hermione was able to see many sacks, filled and bulging stacked in a corner. Another corner had a thick pile of dusty leather bound books. There was a table in the centre, with a few papers in it.

'Not too interesting,' Lisa remarked. 'What's in the sacks?'

Draco walked up to one of the sacks, and began to untie the string tied around its neck.

'Careful,' Hermione warned.

'He'll be fine.' Lisa said, impatiently.

Finally, Draco managed to get the string undone. He pulled the neck a little wider, and thrust his arm inside.

A moment later, he yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cloaked figure was standing a few steps above the floating podium, staring in utmost astonishment.

The door to the shack was ajar!

They had gained entry.

That could mean only thing.

He slid a finger across his jaw. They had the Death Repel. There was no other way they could have got into the shack. The filthy traitor who had taken the Death Repel was inside at this very minute.

This was definitely good. Getting the Death Repel meant more power over the Dark Lord, which ultimately, was what he wanted. With the Death Repel, he knew victory was not far off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa finished the incantation.

She knew what would happen now. In about five minutes, Draco would begin to feel the pain. His limbs would be pulled at, his muscles stretched, his eyes would tear up. It would be agony, she knew. Bit by bit, his essence being torn apart, he would be pulled right in front of her, in the perfect pentacle she had inscribed on the floor. He would lie, near dead, at her feet. It was the ultimate weapon that a mother wielded over her son- the power of Summoning.

The only way Draco could counteract the pull would be to exert a will stronger than hers.

She laughed, low. She already knew that was not possible. As did the Dark Lord. In all his dabblings with magic and power, he had never found a will stronger than Narcissa's.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'What is it?' Hermione demanded, her voice filled with alarm. Draco brought his hand back up quickly. Entangled in his fingers was something puffy and misshapen.

'It's a feathered boa!' Lisa screamed, losing her head.

Hermione took a step closer. A smile lit up her face.

'Sorry to disappoint you Lise,' she said, shaking her head, 'But it's a fake mustache.'

The look of terror on both Draco and Lisa's faces evaporated.

'Well, duh,' Draco said, in an annoyed voice.

'I knew that.' Lisa told her.

Hermione shook her head, smiling to herself.

'Right,' she muttered. 'But what the hell is a fake mustache doing in that sack?'

Lisa pushed her hand in, and pulled something out. In her hand was some sort of pencil, with a cap over it.

'Show me that,' Hermione said, and Lisa handed it over to her.

Hermione removed he cap, and saw that underneath, the pencil had a sort of whitish-gray lead. She stared pensively at it for a few moments, and then scrawled over the back of her palm with it.

'Careful,' Draco admonished. 'You don't know what it is.'

'It looks…' Hermione tilted her head, still staring thoughtfully at it. Then, her eyes lit up.

'Of course! Lisa come here a minute.'

Lisa cautiously approached her. Hermione held out her hand.

'Does this look familiar?' she asked.

Lisa looked at it for a moment.

'Well,' she said, slowly, 'Now that you mentioned it...it does…something I've seen just a few days back.'

'You'll get it in a few minutes,' Hermione encouraged, a big grin plastered on her face.

Lisa gazed at it for a bit, and then a look of recognition flashed in her eyes.

'Of course! Fudge's chauffeur! The one who took us to malfoy's house during your reception.'

'Bingo,' Hermione said, smiling.

'What?' Draco asked, looking confused.

Hermione turned to him. 'When we were coming to your place for the reception, Fudge had this guy driving the car, who had these weird white veins all over his neck. I remember noticing that and asking Fudge about him.'

'And Fudge said that he hardly ever turned up for duty,' Lisa said, excitedly, 'and that the pay didn't bother him.'

'Yep,' Hermione said, smiling. 'I think this is Adrian Chadwick's little private shack. Now that I know about the chauffeur, the mustache looks familiar. It was on the face of one of them men we bumped into in the ministry. He was hurriedly going into the Men's room the night of the Death Eater attack, when we had to spend the night there. I think this is where Chadwick keeps the little disguises that helped him stay hidden for so long.'

'I don't get it,' Lisa said, 'why didn't he just use an Illusion charm.'

'Because the magical traces can be pulled back to him,' Draco said, softly, 'and if someone found his wand and did a repeat spell, they would know just who to look for.'

Hermione rummaged in the bag, and felt her hand hit something rubbery. She pulled it out, and stared at the pair of huge dark fake lips in her hand.

'Ew,' Lisa said.

'I remember this,' Hermione murmured. 'It was on one of the security guards who came to clear the reporters out of Fudge's office…remember? Chadwick must have let the Death eaters in, in his fake mustache man disguise, rushed into the men's room when we came in, changed and came out as a security warden, so even if anyone had seen let them in, the mystical man with the mustache would be gone.'

'Ingenious,' Draco mused. 'The man's clever.'

'Very clever,' Hermione murmured.

As Draco and Lisa began rummaging some more in the bag, Hermione moved towards the pile of books. She selected the one on top, and lifted the heavy cover. She gasped as she saw what was in it.

'Guys,' she called, 'I think you should come and see this.'

Draco and Lisa walked up to the book that Hermione was holding.

'Oh my god,' Lisa murmured.

Inside the book, were many scrawlings and notes, written in the spidery handwriting with a light quill in black ink. Most of the notes were to do on creating and managing Death Repels. They were accompanied with several illustrations of the formation of the skull and the ring.

'I think that dissolves all doubts on whether we have the right guy or not,' Draco said, his jaw hanging open in awe.

'How to Manage the Death Repel…uses of the Death repel…warnings…this is amazing.' Hermione said. A deep voice in the corner startled her.

'Too right it is…and now you've found out my secret.'


	35. Illusionary Death

**CHAPTER 35 **

'I'm delighted to see you,' the cloaked figure at the doorway said, clasping his long-fingered hands together in front of his chest. 'I will not push my imagination to the limit of saying I've missed your company all this while- neither yours, Draco- but I must say, it will be a pleasure to kill you after so much time.'

Draco did not react. He merely jutted out his chin, and replied, 'Welcome, Adrian.'

Hermione and Lisa exchanged uncertain looks. Was this Adrian Chadwick?

'Oh, so you recognized me!' the voice sounded pleased. 'It would have been just like you to forget an old cousin.'

Hermione gasped, and took a step backwards.

'I must say,' Draco replied. 'you have been in our minds of late. A rather round about relation of your with the Dark Lord, if I remember rightly.'

Lisa glanced at Hermione. Both knew what was going on- a careful testing of claws, carefully sheathed teeth that lingered at each others throat before biting- a drama of civility before the grand finale.

The figure paused, and brought up a hand to sweep the hood off his face. It fell to his neck, and Hermione saw an unfamiliar face- thin, and gaunt, with pale green eyes, and spidery wisps of white hair falling from his head, dangling about his ears. His ears were frail, his nose long and bent, and his mouth so white and thin, that you could hardly see it. By contrast, his teeth when he smiled, were an unpleasant yellowing shade.

Draco looked unimpressed.

'A bit handy with disguises, aren't you?'

'Essential for survival. I wouldn't have even been able to elude the pompous fools of the ministry were it not for that, despite their rather wanting brains.'

'I see you do not hold them in esteem?'

'I despise them.'

They lapsed into silence. Then-

'Why, Adrian. Tell me from the beginning. I will not betray your secrets.'

'That much I believe,' Adrian said, calmly. 'You will take them to your grave- only a short walk away. Not, of course,' here he chuckled lightly, 'that I'm _suggesting_ something.'

'Of course not. On the other hand, I would be quite pleased to know-.'

'Well, why not? I'll start from the beginning, shall I/'

'If you would be as obliging to do so.'

'I have been in the service of the Dark Lord for a long time, Draco. Perhaps since the beginning of his realm- forty years? Fifty? Quite a spell, if I do say so myself. I'm not as young as I look, you know.'

'I see.'

'Well, if I have the delicacy of saying so, I believe I was the _brains_ behind most of his little jaunts. I analyzed them, picked them apart, and laid down the path for him to follow to an essential success. Though of course, I wouldn't mind telling you, I always dreamed of being higher- past him perhaps? I must confess, defeating and taking over him is an idea that- shall we say, had always been in the back of my mind.'

'Evidently.'

'Well, right from the beginning, we'd been recruiting new Death Eaters, as you should know Draco…you were one of the, lowing to your mother's ambition. Well, a little while back, the Dark Lord and I came up with a masterful plan. One that would make him unstoppable. And sooner or later, make _me_ unstoppable.'

'Fascinating.'

'If I do say so myself…' Adrian said, smiling evilly. 'We had in our keeping _one_ Death Repel, stolen from the ministry many years ago. I felt that, if we could reproduce it…come up with more of them…it would definitely be benefiting. But to do so, we had to understand how. And there was, of course, only way to do that.'

'The Lugubrious Pool,' Draco said, in a politely bored voice. 'I'm acquainted with the concept.'

'Of course you are. You came with me. But I must spare thought for the oblivious ladies standing beside you.'

'Very thoughtful of you.'

'Indeed. As I was saying, the Lugubrious Pool is a pool, of sorts, filled not with water, but thoughts, dreams, memories…it is neither in this world, not any other, but suspended in a hollow in the universe- a black hole, shall we say, of time and matter. It is teetering on the knife edge between life and death, and in the void between essence and flesh.'

'You mean imaginary?' Lisa said, with a hint of scorn and wonder in her voice.

'No,' Hermione said, breathlessly. 'Not imaginary. 'But made of imagination. A black pool of nothingness, suspended in nothingness, where there is no meaning of life and death. The only place a _true_ repeller of death can be created.'

'Your choice of words must be applauded,' Adrian said, bowing his head to her, 'It is almost as good as mind.'

Hermione pressed her lips together, and did not reply.

Adrian continued talking.

'This pool seemed to be our only chance of being able to create a Death repel. Unfortunately, it was very difficult to access. There is only one medium to reach a void of everything, as such as the one in which the pool was…a Death Veil. Unfortunately, we knew of only one, which was hidden in the Department of Mysteries.'

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. A sudden rush of memory.

'_Oh, come on,' Sirius chuckled, as another of Bellatrix's curses rushed harmlessly past. 'You can do better than that.'_

_The look of utter malice on Bellatrix's face frightened Hermione. She wanted to warn Sirius. Warn him not to goad her with his tongue, to the point at which she would-_

_The Killing Curse hit him squarely on the chest. Someone screamed, and Hermione realized that it was her. She watched, mesmerized, as his body arched, and fell into the fluttering depths of the veil._

'The veil…' she whispered.

He turned and faced her. Hermione found herself staring into the pale eyes.

'Yes,' he said, 'The veil. We entered through the veil, and reached our destination- the Pool. We did what we had to and returned. But in the process, we ended up losing our Death Repel. The one that was stolen from the Ministry.'

'yes,' Hermione interrupted, 'It was found. That was the night Lisa and I were called. You were there, weren't you? The security guard…'

Adrian tilted his head to one side, so that his spidery hair flipped a little.

'You're a perceptive woman,' he observed.

'Go on,' Draco said, tersely.

'Well, we returned home more or less successful. We created another Death Repel, and judged that it wouldn't be much time till all the Death eaters wore one. The Death Repel that we made was hidden- hidden in the Cave, which only Death eaters knew about. Imagine my surprise, when-.' Here he paused, and licked his lips. 'I found that I had been betrayed.'

Draco looked unabashed. Instead, he said, 'do they know.'

'Not yet. They will soon. More worry for your poor mother.'

'If you say so.'

Adrian paused, and looked at them.

'You caused me a lot of inconvenience,' he said, 'A missing Death repel was tragedy on its own. It was foolish of you to come down here tonight. Because tonight, I will dispose of you and the ladies, and get me back my Repels.'

He raised his wand.

'Drop your wands,' he snapped. 'All three of you.'

They hesitated.

He sighed. 'Let me clarify your position. You can't open the door. It's locked. You can't apparate from here. I can kill you any time. Now, drop your wand.'

They dropped them.

'Very good,' he said, 'Now, Ms. Granger, if you'd please.'

'Leave her alone,' Draco growled. 'Don't touch her.'

'Shut up Draco. The time for formalities is passed. Im going to kill all three of you.'

He grabbed Hermione's arm, and yanked her towards him. Draco immediately moved forward, but he wasn't quick enough. Adrian whipped around, and raised his wand.

'_Crucio!'_

The next minute, Draco was writhing on the ground, filled with pain. Hermione gasped.

'Stop it!' she shrieked. 'Stop it, take it off him!'

'Tell him to stay still, andI will,' Adrian said, his eyes hardening. 'I don't want his hero instincts kicking in. If he thinks he can carry you off in his arms on a noble steed, he can just stay like that.'

'Draco please,' Hermione begged. 'Just lie still, and he'll take it off.'

He couldn't reply, but she saw the protest in his eyes.

'Please, Draco,' she said, softly. 'I don't want to lose you.'

She saw his gaze fill with weariness, and then acceptance, as reluctant as it was.

She turned to Adrian.

'He'll be still,' she whispered.

Adrian nodded, and lifted the curse. Draco lay very, very still on the ground.

Adrian turned back to Hermione…

'Stand in front of me,' he said.

Hermione shivered, and stood in front of him. she sneaked a glance at Lisa, who was looking horrified. Draco's eyes were filled with hurt, anger and terror, but he was too weak to move much. Adrian's face had a small smile on it.

'Goodbye Ms. Granger,' he said, 'Avada Kedav-.'

At that minute, a strong boom surrounded the shack. Adrian gasped, and almost dropped his wand.

A deep violet light seemed to seep from nowhere, and envelope the whole room. A deep clanging sounded in all directions, tinted with muffled thumps and booms. A strong wind kicked up. Draco moved feebly on the ground. A silver necklace fell out of his pocket, and Hermione saw that it was glowing brightly.

'_Come…'_

Hermione gasped. The voice didn't seem to come from anywhere. It was raspy and harsh, and echoed hauntingly in her ears.

Draco shivered.

'_I am calling you…come to me…'_

She suddenly saw that Draco's form was turning hazy. She gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth.

'_Come to me…'_

''No,' she shivered.

'Come…my will is pullingl you…'

'No it won't…'

There was a sudden outpour of energy, and Hermione felt crushed.

'A will is being exerted,' Adrian said, in a hypnotic voice, 'Draco will be ripped to shreds.'

'No!' Hermione cried.

'_The will…it is inexorably pulling you…'_

Draco gasped. He ground his teeth, and clenched his fist. Hermione saw a terrible pain on his face.

Adrian looked surprised. 'He's resisting,' he murmured. 'what will follow will be a battle of wills.'

'A what?' Hermione choked.

The wind was blowing even faster, whipping at her hair and face, as if trying to shred her eyes.

'A battle of wills, Ms. Granger,' his voice sounded simple, like a teacher giving a lecture….in the midst of terror. 'The person with the stronger will win. Unfortunately, both Draco and Narcissa have strong wills.'

'Narcissa?" Hermione choked.

'The only person who can summon Draco. In fact,' his finger ran lightly across his jaw. The energy that was vibrating in the shack intensified. Suddenly, he turned to Hermione.

'We do not have more than thirty seconds of life, Ms. Granger. The battle will kill all of us in this room. But before that….I might as well have the pleasure of killing you.'

He raised his wand. All of a sudden, Lisa appeared out of nowhere. Viciously, she pushed him, and he fell in a tangled heap on the floor.

'Lisa!' Hermione cried.

'Shut up, Mione! Give me your wand!.'

Hermione fumbled for it on the floor, and dazedly handed it to Lisa. Draco was still fighting on the floor. The deep void that was presenting itself in the room began to grow.

Lisa snapped the wand at Adrian.

'Goodbye,' she said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

But she never got to complete her action. For at that minute, there was a flash of bright light in the room, and the dark void swallowed them.

**AN- Omg, did I love writing this chapter…sorry for the time it took to update…**

**Anyway, please review guys, and I promise to update faster. Thanks for all those who took the time off earlier to do so.**

**Lilly- I haven't got a review for the last two chapters or so…where are you?**


	36. Goodbye Forever

**Hey guys…its me again…but before I write the next chapter,**

**Meheehee- Well, I guess your theory about it not being a Killing Curse makes sense. My logic behind saying that was one it was a jet of green light that hit him, and green light can only mean Avada Kedavra. Secondly, JK Rowling (the one and only) made it very clear before OOTP was published that she had killed an important character in the book- which could only be Sirius, because no one else died. **

**One more thing…I noticed that you email id was Is preeta your real name? **

**Anyway, I'm not gonna respond to the rest fo you, but you know who you are…special mention to Lilly, my official "one and only."**

**CHAPTER 36**

The world was slowly spinning into focus. Hermione began to see a dark musty ceiling right above her. Her brain was trying to process the situation.

_Where am I?'_

A strong, pungent smell was in the room, which Hermione quite couldn't place…it was the acrid smell of-

_Burning flesh? What the fuck-?_

Suddenly, she felt wide awake. She struggled to get up, propping herself up on her elbows. They almost collapsed, but she managed to get herself into a sitting position. She was feeling weak, and tired, like she hadn't slept in a week. Her blurry eyes began to focus.

Suddenly, a wall of remembrance hit her. She glanced wildly around the shack. The walls were encrusted with a layer of soot, and the floor seemed to be smoking. It was smoldering in there, reeking with a horrible stench.

The room finally stopped spinning, and she caught sight of two bodies on the floor.

'Oh my god!' she leapt to her feet, and shakily ran across the room to Draco. He was looking pale, and his lips were slightly blue. She grasped his hand, feeling the cold clamminess as a wave of sickness rendered her.

'Draco,' she whispered, 'Draco, get up.'

To her relief, she saw his eyes begin to flutter open.

'H-Hermione?' he voice was coarse, and raspy.

'Thank god!' she leaned down, and hugged him tightly. 'I thought I'd lost you!'

'Nah, I plan to stick around a while,' he said, weakly. She smiled at him. Suddenly, she felt something hard under her hand.

'What's this?'

She moved her hand, and so the necklace that had been in Draco's pocket earlier fell out…with only half the pendant. Draco pulled the other half from under him and showed it to her.

'A will stronger than hers,' he whispered, hoarsely, 'it's called love. She's gone. She has no more power over me.'

Hermione just smiled happily and hugged him tighter. She knew that he was talking about his mother. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

'Lisa!'

she leapt up, and ran over to the second body. her hand flew to her mouth.

Lisa was lying on her stomach. Her shirt had been ripped up, and there were smoky burns on her stomach. Her hand and legs were splayed on the floor. Her head was twisted to a side. Hermione could tell that her neck was broken.

'No..' she whispered. She leaned down, and gently twisted her head up. Her mouth was open, her cheeks scarred, and her eyes open and lifeless, staring into blank eternity.

'No…' she echoed, tears slipping down her face. 'Lisa…'

Draco had gotten up and made his way over to her. he sank to his knees, and wrapped an arm around her.

'She's gone…' Hermione half-whispered, half-cried, staring at the lifeless body in front of her.

Draco did not deny it. He had seen her body. he just held Hermione a little tighter.

'Perhaps she's happier now,' he said, softly.

'No!' Hermione choked. 'No, it isn't, it's not like that! _Lisa _wasn't like that! She enjoyed every minute of her life!'

Draco pulled her face to his chest. 'Sh!' he said, 'It's ok!'

'No it-its not!' Hermione stammered. 'she was with me for so- so long…she helped me after Chris, she was always there for me- oh god, why did she die?'

Draco pulled her a little curse. 'The Will was too strong.' He whispered.

'So why didn't you die?' she asked, petulantly. Draco forgave her for that one, because of the trauma she was facing.

'A will stronger,' he said, gently, 'Remember?'

'What about me? Why didn't I die? I could have been spared this much!'

Draco wiped a tear from her cheek. 'I would miss you too much,' he said, quietly. He fiddled with her fingers, and averted her attention to the Death Repel on one of them, by gently stroking it.

Realization dawned on her face.

She said, 'Oh,' and then lapsed into a sorrowful silence, remembering all the times she had shared with Lisa.


	37. Loose ends

**Hey guys,**

**Before I review this chapter, I need to tell you that, it's going to be the last but one chapter. This story I drawing to a close. I'll be putting up a sequel, but I want to update my other stories before starting with that. So it might be a while before we saw Hermione and Draco as they are here…**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, guys!**

**CHAPTER 37**

'Where's Chadwick?' Hermione asked her voice low and muted. Lisa's lifeless body was still in front of them.

Draco shrugged best he could while holding her. ' I don't know. Died, maybe. I suppose his body vaporized.'

Hermione shifted. 'Are you sure?I just keep feeling as if-.'

She cut off. Draco shook her gently. 'As if what?'

'I dunno…' she shivered.

Draco sighed.

'Hermione, we need to leave.'

'We can't leave her like this.' She said, obstinately.

Draco looked her in the eye.

'Hermione, if we wait for Ministry officials to come, they're going to know what happened. As soon as they find out how she was- killed- they're going to open her up, and check how the spell affected her. they'll completely slice her up.'

Hermione opened her mouth in horror. 'They can't!'

'They will,' Draco said, gravely, 'Which is who I'm giving you this solution right now. But I'm not telling you what to do. Just a suggestion.'

'What?' Hermione asked, trembling.

'Vanish the body. Lisa's gone. Nobody will know what happened.'

Hermione opened her mouth to prtest, but the logic behind his reasoning struck her.

'I…suppose,' she said, softly. Draco turned to her, and she could see the question in his eyes. Very slowly, she nodded.

Draco lifted his wand, and with a heavy look on his face, vanished the body. Hermione felt a jolt of panic, knowing that she would never see her best friend again.

'Ever…' she whispered.

Draco didn't say anything.

'Draco, we shoud leave,' Hermione murmured. Draco nodded. He screwed up his eyes, and next minute, they were apparating back to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione stubmeld onto the floor of their room. Draco carried her to the bed, and they both collapsed, dead tired, on it.

XXXXXXXX

Wisps of thought were drifting pass her mind. Half made images, half formed visions. She saw Lisa and her, laughing and talking together…but then, a deep void appeared, and she fell in, the smile frozen on her lips. Her screams mutated to Harry's, as he was tortured at Voldemort's fee. Then, it was Ron, his eyes closing for the long time. Hatred, sadness, tears, all over…and throught it, all, a pale man with spidery white hair laughed at her from far, far away.

XXXXXXX

Draco was lost in sleep, but through the veils, he could hear a deep thundering. It was muffled and muted, but rumbled in his gut just the same. In fact, it sounded like- well, like a bunch of men running up the stairs.

He began to wake. A few threads of sleep were still connected, but his eyes opened, and he was dimly aware of the figure hovering above him. he couldn't make out anything about it except that it was a concerned and had a worried look on its face.

'Mister Malfoy?' The figure asked.

Draco stared dazedly back, unable to answer. He was more awake now, but still gripped in the realms of terror that had enveloped him.

Strong hands grasped his shoulders and shook him. he jerked awake, and beside him, Hermione stirred.

'Wh-what?' he asked, somewhat annoyed.

'Is what I should be asking,' Fudge said, snappily. He had been the one to wake him up, and was looking quite angry and distraught. 'I demand to know what has happened,' he said, sternly. 'Something has, do not deny it. Your house has been broken into, your mother is unconscious in the other room. And you yourself are under arrest. Twenty four hours are over. Ms. Granger proved nothing.'

'Oh yes she did,' a voice said, beside Draco. Hermione had woken up.

'Nobody accused the man I love of guiltiness when he isn't, minister. I am going to explain something to you, and I suggest you listen very carefully.' She said, her voice deep and sharp.

Perhaps because nobody had spoken to him before in that masterful tone, but Fudge obeyed, and allowed a sleepy Hermione to drag him to a corner, and talk to him. Meanwhile, Draco noticed women dressed in palish green rushing outside. Mediwitches, he realized. He got up, and absently began walked to the door.

'Stop him!' Fudge shrieked swinging around. Four men immediately appeared in front of Draco, barring his way.

However, Hermione stepped between them.

'Gentlemen,' she said, calmly, 'Draco is not leaving anywhere. Allow him to leave the room. You have his word that he will not flee.'

Fudge snorted. 'How can I believe that?'

Hermione turned to him with ice-cold eyes. 'you haven't heard my entire story, minister.'

That shut him up.

Draco wandered outside, and saw the mediwitches carrying his mother, covered in silken sheets on a stretcher. Her bare shoulders had a pal blue scar across them, just above her breast. Draco wondered where she got it from.

He thought he might tell them that she was dead, but he couldn't form the words. Instead, he walked past a large bronze statue, sat at its base, and began to cry.


	38. Pawn on the Chessboard

**The last chapter…the very last…this entire saga is over, done for.**

**I'd like to thank all you wonderful reviewers who stuck with me. I'm very fond of each and every one of you for taking the time off from your busy schedule to read this story. A special mention to Lilly, my official one-and-only, who is both my greatest critic, and admirer. Love ya, Lilly!**

**I'd also like to thank RT (aka Katrina), who listened to all the nonsensical babble about this story, and put up with all my mood swings (Im carefully omitting the bit about where she teased me about fishboy.) Thanks a bunch…I'm sure all the ideas for the sequel will turn up fine. **

**Well…**

**Onto the LAST chapter…**

**CHAPTER 38**

When Hermione came out, Draco was still crying silently. Bright tears slid down his cheeks, and off his chin. She sat down next to him, and put an arm around him. Both were silent for a long time.

Finally, Draco sniffed, and smiled at her through his tears. 'Hey…' he said, softly.

She looked up at him.

'Talk to me, Draco. What's the matter?'

'I don't know,' he said, quietly, after a pause. 'Everything is…I'm not upset about mother. But you must see that…the affect isn't quite…'

She slipped her hand into his. 'I know.' She whispered. 'I already miss Lisa a lot. She was my best friend…' her voice trailed off.

'What did you tell Fudge?' Draco asked, after a pause.

Hermione smiled a little.

'Long story,' she muttered. 'It involved you being bewitched my Chadwick, and held hostage at the Department of Mysteries. And Lisa-.' She faltered. 'Missing, presumed dead.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon, Harry and Ron came to meet them at the Malfoy Manor. Both looked grim, and hugged Hermione first.

'Are you ok?' Ron asked, quietly, she nodded. 'Yes. I spoke to Dumbledore this morning after Fudge left.'

Harry nodded. 'We know. He told us the story. The real one, that is. He thought we should know.'

'I would have told you anyway,' Hermione told him.

Harry shifted a little in his sat. Both he and Ron seemed to be hiding something. Hermione felt a sudden fear.

'What's the matter?' she asked.

Harry looked her in the eye.

'Mione…when I spoke to Dumbledore, he sounded worried. The fact that Voldemort's supporters were strong enough to create a second Death Repel astounded him. He thinks that if a battle should come about after he's had time to fortify his soldiers, we would definitely lose.'

Hermione just nodded. She had been thinking that too, at the back of her mind.

'Well,' Harry sighed. 'I'm leaving, Mione. I'm going to leave with a few members of the order, form a sort of Resistance, if you might call it. Dumbledore and the others met up and planned everything. We're leaving tonight. I can't tell you where, because I've been pledged. We're going to accumulate as much force as possible, and attack as soon as possible. But the chances are still against us. And I don't-.' he swallowed. 'I don't think I'll be seeing you for a long, long time…' he didn't say it, but Hermione sensed the 'Maybe never' in his voice. Her tongue had glued itself to her palate, and her heart was beating furiously. She managed to her pry her tongue off, and asked mutely 'what about Ron.'

Ron looked at the floor.

'Hermione…' he began, carefully. 'I'm Harry's best mate…and I'm not gonna leave him. I'll go with him wherever he goes.'

Harry just sort of smiled at him. Hermione felt her world falling apart. She didn't even realize it, till they bade her farewell, and left after the last hug. She didn't realize it as she sat down on the floor, and stared at the fire that was burning in front of her despite the heat.

But she did, as the flames began licking at the edge of the mantelpiece. She realized that she would probably never see them again. All those years together, of close friendship…she would never see Ron's goofy grin, and Harry's green eyes again.

It was over.

XXXXXX

The future was uncertain, hazy. Harry and Ron left that night, and Hermione did not hear from them for a long, long time. She and Draco were still extremely shaken from their truant, and left the Manor for some time, and went to stay with the Weasleys. Molly, who was still grieving over Ron welcomed Draco as her own son.

Lisa never left the missing, presumed dead list. Her parents spoke to Hermione three days later, and she could see that they still hoped they might see her again. She felt her heart break, but did not say anything.

Nobody really recovered from the shock. Even Mrs. Weasley felt that Hermione had changed, but wisely, no one said anything.

XXXXXXX

One night, Ginny rushed into the house, a large smile on her face.

'A letter from Ron!' she cried. 'I just got it! They're ok!'

A huge cheer swept the room. Hermione clapped happily, knowing that her friends were safe.

Ginny turned to her.

'Mione, he's written a separate one to you. I didn't read it.' And she handed her,

Hermione simply took the letter and left the table. No one said anything as she opened the door and walked out of The Burrow.

She walked past the garden, and past the little meadow behind it. At once, she came to a gentle slope, and limbed up. After about ten minutes, she found herself at the edge of a sheer drop down a hill, shrouded with thick pine trees. Peering down, she could see a stream, winding through.

This was her abode of solitude, where she came when she needed to think. She opened the letter, and began reading it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm not bothering with telling you where we are and what we're doing. Everything you need to know is in the other letter. This letter was written to you, because I need to tell you things which I probably should have before I left._

_You were always the practical one amongst us, the last to do something rash or stupid. But you've changed. You've had options in front of you the whole time, and you never took them. Why did you marry Draco? To save your job? You could have got a perfectly good job someone else, and you know it. Why did you work so hard to save him from Fudge? And to prove him innocent? Why did you follow him right into danger? It isn't the practical Hermione that I know…_

_I'm really missing you and everyone there. This is why people like Voldemort shouldn't exist. He tears apart friends, kills families, and forms enemies…_

_Maybe I'll see you again. But I promise I'll always think about you._

_Love, Ron._

Hermione folded up the letter, and slipped it into her pocket.

She looked at the sky, and the bright moon right ahead of her. chill winds bit her shoulders, as wild thoughts rushed past her head.

'Control,' she said, quietly to herself. 'I did all this, Ron, instead of practically, because I wanted control over my own life. I didn't want practicality stop me from doing what my heart told me do. I'm not just anything to be pushed around….no pawn on the chessboard….'

She began walking back. As she slipped past the meadow, she murmured to herself again, 'Pawn on the Chessboard…'

She smiled, turned around and left.

END


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! This is just to tell you guys that I've put up a Sequel for this story. It's called Whose King Shall Win, and I'd love it if you guys could go check it out! **

**Love Four Leaved Clover.**


End file.
